The Man who sold the World
by Siggy
Summary: A2A.Gene and Alex have been a couple for a few months now and her nightmares are beginning to recede - but it seems the nightmare is only just beginning for Gene when an old face returns to haunt him. Adult content from the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**So this follows on from 'Instrument of State' but you don't really need to have read that first – just the fact that they have been a couple for about 5 months.**

**Disclaimers – Characters belong to BBC and Kudos and I am only deluding myself if I think otherwise**

**Rated – M rated for adult content**

**Summary – No real plot in this chapter but there will be in the next chapters - honest**

* * *

**The Man who Sold the World**

**Chapter 1**

It was quiet in CID – too quiet really Ray thought, as he nonchalantly flipped through a newspaper pretending to read but in fact was studying page three intently. Still, that meant that there was a good chance 'it' would happen today and that he would win the pool. Now all he had to do was decide – would it be the Guv or Drake who initiated the first move?

Not long after it became common knowledge that they were shagging (and that's all it was Ray thought, just shagging), a betting syndicate had started in CID. At first they had been betting on how long it would last but Ray had long since lost that one. It had been nearly five months now and no-one had reckoned on it lasting this long. So now it was focused on whether they would have sex on the premises on any given day and who would be first to initiate the move – Drake or the Guv. Ray admitted that he had an advantage in having known the Guv the longest but well, lets just say that DI Drake was full of surprises. He looked at her now trying to assess her mood – was she up for it today and if she was would she find some excuse to go into his office and initiate the first move?

Chris wandered over to Ray's desk on the pretext of dropping a file, "So – what d'ya reckon?" he said and nodded in Drake's direction.

Ray glanced in the Guv's direction. He was throwing a few darts and generally looking bored. Nah, he wouldn't start anything – not while he was playing darts! He looked at Alex again and just caught her sighing and then crossing her legs. He nodded slowly and smiled at Chris.

"Drake definitely," he smirked and then looked at his watch, "about 10.15 today I reckon."

Chris smiled and scribbled the information down and moved on to the next detective for their best guess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sighed and crossed her legs under the desk as she pretended to be engrossed in work. In reality she was remembering the events of the previous night. She wriggled in her seat – she was finding it slightly uncomfortable sitting down today but that was hardly surprising really!

_They had only just made it through the door of the flat before Gene had grabbed her, his hands all over her, desperately trying to remove skin tight jeans and find soft warm flesh. She had been just as bad really, as she had fumbled for his zip and quickly found his cock, already hard, and stroked the length of him to groans of appreciation._

_He finally managed to peel her jeans down to her knees as he backed her up against the sofa. His hands quickly moved aside her knickers as he began to plunder the wetness he found between her thighs as his mouth crashed down upon hers. As his fingers entered her, she thrust against him desperately._

"_Please Gene...need you."_

_He growled in the back of his throat as she continued to work his erection with her hand. She could feel drops of liquid and she knew he wasn't going to last long – which was fine with her! He removed her hand and started to rub himself against her, rubbing her clit and teasing her until her knees buckled. He held her up and then quickly flipped her over onto her belly. He dragged her knickers down and parted her legs, his fingers finding her hot core as he rubbed himself against her arse._

"_Want you Alex."_

_His fingers moved to her clit as he slowly pushed himself into her pussy, holding there as her muscles adjusted around him. He started to thrust gently into her as she laid over the sofa back moaning. She felt so good, so tight, he thought as she began to whimper and thrust back against him._

"_Yes..more" she begged._

_He moved both hands to hold her hips as his thrusts increased. She threw her head back as she began to contract against him, "Yes...yessssss," she cried. His thrusts became more erratic as the intensity of his orgasm swept over him and he convulsed into her._

Alex was startled back into the present by Shaz dropping a file onto her desk.

"You okay, DI Drake?"

"Ermm, yes of course, why?" she stammered.

Shaz smiled, "You're just looking a little flushed thats all ma'am."

Alex nodded and Shaz walked away from her. She glanced into Gene's office as he sat down behind his desk, obviously bored with his solitary game of darts. She wondered what he was thinking about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene glanced at Alex as he sat down behind his desk, and wondered what she was thinking about. It had been five months since they had first got together after the Smythson incident, five months since they had first shagged or should he say, first made love, because that's what it had been that first time. Of course since then they had just about shagged each others brains out! They were like a couple of randy teenagers most of the time and couldn't keep their hands off each other. But in between the rampant passionate sex, he had also been surprised at the times when his passion for her was more than just sex. He loved the times when shagging turned into making love – he couldn't remember that happening before with any other woman and it scared the daylights out of him sometimes. He put his feet up on his desk and pretended to read a report. Take last night for instance.

_After he had shagged her silly over the back of the sofa, they had staggered into the bedroom, undressed properly and collapsed in a heap on the bed, quickly falling asleep. When he had woken a couple of hours later, she was in his arms her face against his chest. He stroked her back as she slept, marveling at the smooth soft skin beneath his fingertips as he continued to explore. His hands came to rest on her hips, appreciating their soft full roundness._

_She wriggled against him, "Don't stop," she murmured sleepily, "that's nice."_

_His fingertips continued to trace patterns on her skin, covering her arms, thighs, back and stomach until he finally pushed her gently onto her back so that he could see her face properly. He gently kissed her lips, her nose, her ears, her forehead until she finally reached up and held his head, dragging him down to a passionate kiss._

_Lazily they caressed each other into arousal, each taking their time, their previous hurried passion seemingly spent. He dipped his head and took one nipple into his mouth gently flicking it with his tongue. He could feel his erection growing again as his fingers traced a path down her stomach, reaching soft hair and soft moist folds. He gently rubbed the small bundle of nerves and smiled as she moaned in reaction. _

"_Already?" he laughed._

_She nodded as she dragged him down for another kiss, a kiss that was passionate but tender, as her hand reached for him, stroking the length of him, her thumb brushing over the head causing him to jerk in response._

_They lay facing each other, side by side, as Alex swung a leg over his hip and inched herself forward until the tip of his cock was brushing against her wet pussy. She teased, moving slowly up and down against him until they were both groaning in frustration, and she finally let him slip fully inside her. _

_His hands stroked her back and hips as they gently thrust against each other, slowly building into an intense rhythm as she grabbed his arse, seeking to draw him deeper into her. He rolled her onto her back moving her legs close together this time and rubbing against her clit._

_Alex gasped as the change of position took her by surprise and he felt tight inside her, rubbing her g-spot and making her catch her breath. _

"_Gene...need you...love you."_

_He looked into her eyes as he brushed stray hairs away from her face. He could feel her contracting against him as he continued to thrust._

"_Just want to...love you Alex.." He wanted to stay in the moment forever but his own body fought against him and he was enveloped in white hot ecstasy, his orgasm rocking him and taking Alex with him over the edge._

Gene looked out into the CID office once more, only this time with a whopping great hard on! He looked at his watch moaned to himself. Only 10 o'clock – he'd never last until lunch time – he had to have her now. He carefully considered the logistics. Shouldn't be too much of problem, he thought hopefully. Nothing going on out there, Bolly was wearing high heels and a dress that could be hitched up easily – not like those damn jeans she normally wore, and he knew just the place. Plan hatched he quickly scribbled a note and then grabbed one of the many files on his desk. He casually opened his door and walked out into the office, passing Alex's desk and throwing the file down.

"Sort that out Drake, " he said, "I'm off to see the Super."

Alex frowned as she watched him leave the office. She was wet and randy – where the hell was he going? She looked at the file he had carelessly flung at her, a piece of paper peeking out of the top. She extracted it, read it and then smiled. '_Meet me in the stock room, 2__nd__ Floor – ten minutes. xx'. _She smirked to herself and left what she hoped was a decent interval before casually leaving the office with file in hand.

"Bugger," Ray swore.

"Sorry mate," Chris said, "not your lucky day today."

"Well, I got the time if nothing else – who got it right then?"

Chris gestured towards Shaz's desk where she was typing with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

Ah well, thought Ray, there was always another chance tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex quickly found the stock room and then, looking around to make sure she wasn't spotted, hurriedly entered. She walked further into the centre of the ill-lit and dusty room.

"Gene?"

A voice came from behind, startling her, "Looking for something DI Drake?"

Before she could turn around or reply his arms wrapped around her, hands quickly moving to her breasts and mouth finding the side of neck. She could feel his erection pressing into her buttocks and she moaned as his lips continued to nuzzle at her neck.

"What bloody kept yer?" he said as he began to maneuver her towards the handily placed desk.

"I had to reasonably discreet," she laughed, "as it is I'm sure someone will guess what we get up to soon."

"Don't care," he mumbled. He spun her around as they reached the desk, grabbing the hem of her dress and lifting it up to expose stocking clad legs. Groaning he quickly caressed her thighs but this was no time for subtlety and his hands moved to the top of her thighs. "Bloody 'ell Bols, no knickers!"

Her hand was reaching for the zip of his trousers as she muttered, "Visited the ladies first – I had feeling you might be in a hurry."

"Wouldn't say that exactly," he said lifting her up onto the table as his fingers found the wetness between thighs and he plunged two fingers into her glorious depths. His thumb brushed her clit as she continued to rock against him. "Tell me what you want Alex..tell me."

She looked at him with lust glazed eyes, "Just fuck me – hard."

He almost lost it then, just her words had the ability to turn him on and make him lose control. He quickly entered her and began thrusting as she wriggled against him and met each thrust in turn. _So close, he was so close.._

Alex had been perched at the end of the desk but now she laid back and wrapped her legs around him as he plunged deeper into her. "Yes...coming...yes."

Gene felt her throbbing against him and he lifted her hips towards him, buried himself up to the hilt, his hips shuddered erratically as he finally spent himself inside her. He gathered her up, still connected but wrapped in his arms. He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart."

"Anniversary?"

"Well Bols, its been exactly a year since you walked into my life and there 'asnt been a day since then that I haven't wanted you."

She shook her head but smiled, "You know Gene, some women get flowers on their anniversary – I get a shag!"

He helped her down from the table as they began to make themselves presentable before facing the outside world, "And which would you rather 'ave?" he said as he tucked himself away.

She put her to one side and looked at him, "Okay you have a point there," she conceded. _Definitely the shag every time, she though_t. She straightened her dress and tried not to look as if she had just had rampant sex on the table. It was so much easier for men – all they had to do was put themselves away!

"Anyway," he said, "thought we could go out tonight – somewhere nice."

"You really are quite sw..."

"Don't you say that! Told you before about saying that word!"

She went over and kissed him firmly, "Better?"

He nodded. "Better," as he returned the kiss. "So, we on fer tonight then?"

"Absolutely."

"Right then," he said kissing her one last time, "suppose we'd better 'ead back?"

"You go first then." She watched as he opened the door and checked both ways, "Gene?"

He turned back to look at her, "Yeah?"

"I do love you, you know."

A broad smile lit up his face, "Yeah, me too," he said before allowing his face to settle back into its customary expression and left the room.

**...to be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews both here and on TRA – I love them and thank you all for taking the time – they do inspire me!**

**Disclaimers – Characters belong to BBC and Kudos **

**Rated – M rated for adult content and language**

**Summary – Fluff, smut and lots of plot – Gene is plagued by a voice from the past.**

* * *

_He said I was his friend  
Which came as a surprise  
I spoke into his eyes — I thought you died alone  
A long long time ago_

_(David Bowie, The Man who Sold the World)_

**Chapter 2**

Gene brought the Quattro to a screeching halt alongside the hurriedly erected police cordon. A small crowd had gathered outside the jewelry shop on the Royal Exchange and it wasn't difficult to see why. The large glass plated front of the shop had obviously met with an object wielding considerable force and was consequently shattered all over the pavement.

"Smash and grab," muttered Ray, "classic."

Alex wandered over to the front of the shop, carefully picking her way around in high heels. "I'm not so sure," she said inspecting the damage to the shop front.

Gene grimaced and wandered off to find the uniformed officer in charge of the incident. He spotted a familiar face and walked over.

"Sgt Walker?"

"Sir," he nodded in recognition.

"What yer got then?"

"Well, they weren't shy this lot, whoever they were! Broad daylight and bold as brass. Witnesses report a Landrover barreling into the front of the shop, four men emerging with sawn-off shotguns."

"Anybody 'urt?"

"No, a couple of customers in shock but that's about it. They just grabbed what they wanted and left."

"Great, just what I need," he muttered as he wandered back to the shop where Alex was still examining the damage.

"Well Drake, any fascinating psychological insights to share?"

"Ram-Raid."

"Bollocks! I think I can safely say they were after jewelry not bleeding sheep!"

She sighed, "No, that's the method – they used a vehicle as a battering ram." She tried to think of when this particularly method of robbery became popular. Surely it wasn't as early as this – or maybe they just didn't call it ram-raiding then. "Definitely a ram-raiding case." she muttered.

"Would you stop saying that – it's making me quite randy!"

"What?"

"I'm thinking about me own little ram-raid earlier – if yer get my drift?" he twinkled.

However Gene felt a sense of un-ease creeping over him, something about this case seemed very familiar. Now if he could just place it. "Come on Bols, let's talk to the manager, see if he can throw any more light on this."

They found a small thin-faced man talking to Chris.

"Guv, this is Mr Isaacs," said Chris, "Tell 'im what yer told me Mr. Isaacs."

"Well, as I was saying to this young man, I was busy serving a customer when I saw the vehicle out of the corner of my eye, coming straight towards me and through the shop front!"

"That must have been a terrible shock," Alex said.

He nodded his head, "We only just managed to get out of the way. Then, these men...well they ran into the shop waving shotguns around, shouting all the time. Two of the men grabbed diamonds, watches, and jewelry – anything they could get their hands on."

"Did yer see their faces?" said Gene.

"No, they were wearing some sort of hood but their voices were quite distinctive."

Gene peered at the man, "'Ow?"

"Well, exactly like this young man and now you."

"Eh? Speak sense man."

Alex stepped in, "In what way distinctive Mr. Isaacs? Was it accent or tone or some sort of impediment?"

"I don't know what accent it is but it's exactly the same as these two men," he said nervously looking at Gene and Chris.

"Fuck," Gene said under his breath as Ray came running into the shop.

"Guv," he said breathless, "sounds like trouble."

"No bloody shit Sherlock!"

"Just spoken to one of the customers. Apparently one of the gang said…"

"_And now fer something completely different,_" finished Gene.

"Am I missing something?" said Alex

"Not a big Monty Python fan then Bols?"

"That's was their catchphrase ma'am," said Ray.

"Yes, yes I've heard of Monty Python but who said it today?"

Gene started striding angrily back towards the car leaving Alex trailing behind him, "Gene wait – please." _Why on earth was he so upset?_ He stopped and faced the car, leaning onto it with both hands as she caught up with him.

"Gene?" she touched his arm gently.

"It's Charlie Brewer," he said.

"How do you…."

"I know because Brewer and his cronies were working Manchester a couple of years back… I know because," he paused.

He turned to face her, "I know because…Sam died trying to catch the bastards."

Alex watched as he tried to compose his grief ravaged face and she moved to his side, blocking his face from the sight of anyone else. She moved closer but didn't touch him now.

"They were never caught?"

He cleared his throat before speaking again "Oh, we got a couple of 'em but never that bastard Brewer" he paused, "Course by then things 'ad come to a head with the missus and then this job came up…seemed to make sense at the time."

"So, you think Brewer has moved down to London?"

He laughed grimly, "Why not? Pastures new an' all that."

She nodded, "Well it's something to start on anyway. They'll probably dump the Landrover if they haven't done so already, we might get something from that."

He nodded.

She looked at her watch, "Shall we postpone tonight – dinner?"

"What? No bloody way – not letting that bastard spoil tonight. Anyway, I know his MO – we've got some time."

"Time for what?"

"Time before the next ram bloody raid!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sipped his whiskey and waited nervously for Alex to return from the ladies. He had been putting this off all night and now it was getting late. It had been a great evening and he had even managed to banish thoughts of Charlie Brewer from his mind – well, for most of the evening anyway. Just the two of them, having a nice meal, talking and flirting up a storm. Even after these months of working and practically living together, he still couldn't get enough of her.

He looked around the restaurant. It had been a good idea to get away from Luigi's and he had taken up Viv's suggestion readily. It was small enough to be intimate and classy enough for Alex to be impressed. He took another sip and licked his lips. Now just how was he going to phrase this question? He had mulled it over in his head for several weeks now – he was convinced it was a good idea but would Alex be?

He watched with pride as she made her way back to him across the restaurant, his eyes narrowing with desire once more as he remembered the events in the stock room. _Beautiful – and she's mine!_

She moved her chair a little closer to him and sat down.

"Got you a brandy to finish," he said.

"Lovely thank you," she said clinking his glass, "here's to ..."

"Us?" he raised an eyebrow.

She looked at the man sitting next to her and smiled. Who would have thought it? She had been here in his world for one year – amazing. If anyone had told her one year ago that not only would she still be here but that she would fall in love with Gene Hunt – well, she would have told them that they were crazy. But now, now it didn't feel crazy at all. She had made him the centre of her dysfunctional world until such time...well until something happened to make it change.

She felt him touch her hand gently, "Sorry I was miles away."

"Thinkin' about me I 'ope?"

"Of course."

"Good. Thing is Bols, I've been thinking too...about things."

"Oh, what things?"

He studied his glass intently. "Well we've been spending quite a bit of time together, what with work and me sleepin' over most nights," _Bloody hell just spit it out would yer?_

"Yes, well it's convenient for the station certainly."

He looked up quickly, "You really think that's why I stay – 'cos it's convenient?

"No of course not – well, I hope not anyway!"

"Well, it's not bloody convenient...that is..." _Christ this wasn't coming out right._

"Oh well if it's not convenient then you should..." she fumed.

"Alex," he interrupted before she could get really started, "what I'm tryin' to say is that I think we should...live together. That is, if yer want to - but if don't then bugger it!"

"Oh," she said,"but we almost live together now don't we?"

He stroked her hand with one finger, "Yes but I want to do it properly, move in together..."

"Me move in with you then or..."

"No," he sighed. _He really was gonna have to spell this out wasn't he? "_I want us to find a new place to live – together. I want to make a proper go of it, to be a...couple." he finally finished. _There he had said it._

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Eh? Was that 'yes' you understand or 'yes' you...?"

She rose from her seat and crossed to him, sitting on his lap and planting a kiss upon his lips. "That was yes Gene Hunt – I do want to live with you and I do want to make a go of it."

"Why didn't yer flipping well say so?" he said wrapping his arms around her and claiming her lips.

A discreet cough from the head waiter interrupted their reverie, "Sir?"

Gene looked up his hands still on her hips, "Sorry mate, bit of a celebration."

"So I see Sir – might I suggest instead, a celebration of the alcoholic variety – champagne perhaps?"

Gene raised his eyebrow and looked at Alex for confirmation, "Shall we Bols?" She nodded. "Well, then I think some Bollinger would be appropriate."

"Very well Sir."

Alex extracted herself from his grasp and returned to her chair laughing, "Do you think we've upset the waiter?"

Gene smiled wryly, "Don't bloody care," he said visibly relaxing, "besides we can always celebrate some more when we get back to your place."

Alex deftly caressed his leg with her own as the waiter returned with the Bollinger and poured two glasses before leaving them alone once more.

"So what's the toast then?" he said.

Alex considered for a moment as she gazed into his luminous blue eyes. She didn't want to be too sentimental but she also knew that this was a big step for Gene - and for her.

"To us," she said placing her hand on top of his, "and to making a go of it."

He nodded slowly in approval and chinked his glass against hers, "Us." _He was beginning to like the sound of that – very much. _He rolled the champagne around his mouth appreciating the tartness and unique flavour of the effervescent liquid.

"Okay?" She knew that he wasn't really a champagne drinker.

"Lovely – you know me, I always enjoy a bit of Bolly in me mouth," he smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later he had Bolly in his mouth again as his tongue licked and caressed her wet folds. Her fingers were entangled in his hair, holding him against her, her legs flung over his shoulders as her hips arched towards him.

"Ohhh…yes that's so…" she caught her breath as his tongue entered her, his fingers brushing her clit causing an involuntary jerk of her hips.

She whimpered in protest as his mouth abandoned her and he worked his way up her body, her legs still flung over his shoulders. She could feel him, she wanted him, she…

"Now Gene – I want you!"

"Patience my girl," he chuckled he rubbed himself against her, his mouth encircling her nipple.

He rose up over her and then slowly, enticingly he entered her, gradually easing in and then out again. He held her hips steady as he began to build up the rhythm, faster and faster until he felt her buck uncontrollably against him, calling his name. His own body jerked out of control as he spilled into her and finally collapsed in her arms.

Alex lay there, her legs still wrapped around him, unwilling to break the connection too soon. She sighed with contentment – both physical and mental, as she gently brushed his hair with her fingers. Sex with Gene, it felt so...so elemental, raw and yet somehow beautiful. It was hard to put into words but she had never felt more – well, like a woman! She tried not to laugh at herself – somehow she didn't think he would understand. Gene rolled slightly away and she protested at his movement.

"What? I'm tryin' not ter squash yer"

"I like being squashed," she pouted.

He folded her into his arms and began stroking her back as his eyelids began to close. He'd never felt this way about sex with a woman before – it felt different with her somehow…primal, instinctive and yet still tender. He'd never felt like anything less than the 100 percent male he was but Alex made him feel something even more, at times he felt like the lion people called him. He smiled - and that's what he was, he thought sleepily - The Manc Lion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Gene tossed and turned as the images played out in his head. He could hear a voice calling him._

"_Gene – Gene…where are yer?_

"_I'm here, yer dozy twat – where are you?"_

_He could hear the voice clearly; he knew who it was, if only he could find him. The air around him was thick –it was like a misty kind of fog, a real pea-souper! Gene couldn't tell exactly what it was but all he knew was that it was impeding his progress._

"_Why did you leave Gene? –you left me here alone – why?"_

"_You disappeared Sam, I couldn't find yer – you're dead!"_

"_Please 'elp me Gene, I'm trapped."_

_There was silence then as Gene waded through the fog, except that it wasn't fog now, it was water, but somehow as is the way of dreams, he could breathe underwater. His eyes cleared and he saw what he was looking for – the car – his lovely Cortina. It was flipped onto its roof and as he approached he thought he saw a movement – a hand. He tried to rush forward but the water impeded him. When he finally arrived he tried to yank open the door but the pressure of the water held the doors tightly shut. _

"_Gene!"_

_He jumped as a face appeared at the window, "Sam – hold on," he shouted._

_Sam continued to bang ineffectually at the window as Gene looked around for something, anything to help prise the door open._

"_Gene…I'm dyin'"_

"_No, no... I won't let yer Sam!" there was nothing to do be done except desperately claw at the door and window, his fingers bleeding with the effort._

_He watched as Sam's eyes pleaded with him for help, palms banging on the window in desperation. Gene could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as he watched Sam fading, his eyes closed as his body finally slumped and came to rest at the bottom of the car._

"No, no, no, no…." Gene yelled as he thrashed from side to side next to Alex.

Alex sat up next him, "Gene?" She looked down at his face and realized he was caught in some desperate nightmare. Wide-eyed she noticed the tears on his face and began to shake him.

"Gene, wake up…it's a dream…I'm here."

"Sam!" he shouted as his eyes shot open and he grabbed her arm.

"Shhhh, is okay, it's me Alex," she said as she wrapped his resistant body into her arms.

He allowed himself to be soothed by her voice, her hands stroking his shoulders and back, holding onto him like she would never let go. He breathing gradually returned to normal as his eyes stared unseeingly across the room. She pulled back a little to look at his face.

"Okay?" she said stroking his face.

He nodded, "Just a dream."

She continued to stroke his neck and shoulders, "Talk about it?"

He shook his head, "Tired…tomorrow," he mumbled and closed his eyes.

Alex watched as his features began to relax once more and she was sure he had fallen asleep. Alex had long since stopped trying to make sense of this world but she couldn't help wondering about Gene's nightmare. Was it in fact his nightmare or her own? If this world was her construction then surely she had control or at least some input – but she was becoming increasingly aware that she had no control at all!

Since she and Gene had become lovers, she had had no nightmares of her own – not really. Certainly the Clown had disappeared, for which she was entirely grateful. She had occasional flashbacks to the car explosion but then, she had had those all of her life even before this trip to 1981. And Molly…well, she had never really actually 'seen' Molly, just sensed her presence. She desperately wanted to see her but she knew that at least Molly was safe with people she loved.

She leaned over and gently kissed Gene on the lips and adjusted the duvet around him. Well, if she couldn't sort her own head out, she might as well try and sort out his – if only he would let her.

……………………**.to be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love all of the reviews – thank you to one and all and keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimers – Characters belong to BBC, Kudos and Monastic – in fact everyone but me apparently!**

**Rated – M rated for adult content and language**

**Summary – More angst for Gene – with a liberal helping of fluff and smut – adult content warning.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Alex gradually surfaced from the depths of slumber as the first rays of July sunshine peeked through the bedroom curtains. She lay there trying not to awaken fully, realising that it would still be early and greedily hanging onto the last vestiges of blissful drowsiness. As she lay there in the peaceful still of early morning, she gradually became aware of something – or rather a lack of something, a lack of someone. Eyes still closed her arm tentatively reached forward to explore the space next to her. Nothing.

Her brow furrowed as she frowned slightly. For as many nights as she could remember now, she had woken up with Gene next to her, a possessive arm or leg thrown across her, keeping her close to him even in sleep. She slowly opened a sleepy eye which confirmed her diagnosis – severe lack of Gene. She caught sight of the clock and groaned – 5.30! She rolled onto her back and debated the pros and cons of getting up. She listened for any sounds indicating that he might be coming back to bed but all she heard was the quiet ticking of the clock on the bedside table.

This wasn't like him – normally if he woke this early he would get up, disappear for a few minutes and then return to the sanctuary of their bed, usually rolling her into his arms in the process. And some mornings, special mornings, as they lay there entwined but still half-asleep, relaxed and warm they would sleepily explore each others bodies. She smiled as she remembered their lazy morning couplings – not grandly passionate but loving and satisfying all the same. She slowly ran her hands over her breasts and down her body, the skin coming alive under her touch.

She sat up quickly as she suddenly remembered – the dream…well, nightmare. Now it all made sense. He must have been more disturbed by it than he would admit in the middle of the night. She quickly rose and retrieved the cool cotton dressing gown she had discarded on the floor, hastily tying it around her as she quietly left the bedroom. Given the size of the flat, there were not many places he could be and she found him sitting quietly at the kitchen table, his navy bathrobe loosely tied around him and sipping on a mug of tea, his expression unreadable as he gazed off into the middle distance.

"Gene," she said quietly.

His head jerked towards the sound of her voice as he broke off his reverie, "Sorry love, did I wake you?" he said huskily.

"No, not really."

She made her way towards him, her feet cold on the kitchen floor. She smoothed down his wayward sleep-ruffled hair as she reached him, needing to re-establish physical contact. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he reached for her hand, kissed it and then dragged her towards him.

As she sat down on his lap his arms wrapped around her and he buried his head against her neck and shoulder, kissing the pulse he found there and then closing his eyes as she stroked the tension away from his forehead. He could hear the lifeblood pulsing through her veins and the sound was curiously soothing to him. Even as his hands continued to stroke the outline of her hips and thighs through the cotton gown, he knew that she would ask him – but he still wished that she wouldn't.

"Penny for them?" she whispered.

He sighed, "Only a penny? Must be worth more than that?"

She smiled and kissed the side of his head. She wasn't going to push him into talking if he didn't want to – not yet anyway. And, well she rather liked early-morning reflective Gene. No-one else saw him like this; softer, kinder – more Gene and less Genie.

"Haven't 'ad a dream like that for a while," he finally said quietly.

"You've had them before?"

"Yeah, after it happened – after he died."

"Sam," she said for confirmation.

He nodded. "Silly bugger got himself killed but…I dream I'm there Alex, I find 'im but I can't save 'im." He shivered slightly and wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"You weren't there Gene, you couldn't save him – you can't save everyone"

He snapped his head around to look at her, "Why not? He needed me but I wasn't there! I should 'ave been there."

"Gene," she held his face between her hands, "he was a grown man who made his own decisions. He knew you weren't going to be there to help him but he took the risk anyway."

He grabbed her hands, "You don't understand! He was my DI…one of my team – I let him down!"

"You didn't Gene, trust me. I'm sure Sam wouldn't have thought so."

"But…in this dream…he accused me of leaving 'im alone…leaving 'im behind."

"Gene that's not Sam, not really." She tried to explain – she desperately wanted to make this pain disappear for him. "Dreams are just left over bits of consciousness – just your brain trying to process data and make sense of things. This is just the result of that Charlie Brewer thing yesterday – all it needed was a trigger."

"Ram-raid."

"Excuse me?"

"Ram-raid – that's what you called it," he said frowning.

"Yes, using a vehicle – usually stolen, to ram the front of a shop – a blunt but effective device." _And don't think I haven't noticed you've changed the subject, she thought._

"Blunt but effective – like me then?" He leaned in to nuzzle at her neck.

"Well, I'm beginning to think you're not that blunt at all – but still very effective."

"Mmm," he mumbled as he continued to nuzzle, moving the gown away from her shoulder, "don't wanna talk any more."

He claimed her lips gently but firmly, carefully gauging her response before his lips probed hers and gained entry. All other thoughts were dismissed as his tongue gently thrust against hers, teasing and jousting until they broke for air. She sat compliantly still upon his lap as he kissed her neck and pushed her robe over her shoulders leaving her naked from the waist up. His eyes narrowed with desire as one hand traced a line to her breast, gently skimming over the nipple before filling his hand with the soft warm flesh.

Alex moaned softly as her body sprang to life beneath his fingers, her breasts aching for his touch as desire began to pool between her thighs. As she wriggled in his lap she could feel his erection beneath her but in her current position couldn't really do anything about it.

"Bedroom?"

He gave a little throaty chuckle, "Nah, here."

"Well in that case." She quickly stood up and then immediately returned to his lap, but this time she faced him sitting astride to give him full access.

Gene immediately groaned his approval and he tugged at the belt of her gown to finally leave her totally naked in his arms. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples as they puckered in the cool of the morning. His lips travelled from her neck to one breast, at first licking and teasing but then taking the nipple fully into his mouth and sucking gently at it.

"Oh God…that's good" she stammered, her fingers winding in his hair as he continued to suckle first at one breast and then the other. Her fingers made their way in-between their bodies as she first touched herself; hot, wet and almost ready and then found his cock. Her hand worked the length of him, slowly back and forth building a rhythm as he thrust himself into her hand.

"Want you…" he muttered as he gradually leaned her back against the table, still licking and sucking her nipple. One hand found her wet pussy and as his fingers entered her, she immediately jerked her hips against him.

"Gene…please." Her hands reached for the tie of his bathrobe and quickly parted it. He grabbed her hips as she inched her way forward and he slowly entered her. He let Alex take control then as she eased herself onto him, wanting to take all of him, to feel all his cock inside her.

"So big…lovely" she murmured as her hips started to move back and forth against him. He found her clit and began to rub his thumb across it as she continued to ride him, her muscles continually clenching against him until she finally cried out and shuddered against him.

He held her still for a moment while she recovered, "Good?" he murmured. She nodded, unable to form thoughts into coherent words. "Right, my turn," he grinned, and still joined he stood up and lifted her onto the kitchen table. She lay prone beneath him and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Ready or not 'ere I come."

Slowly and steadily he pushed into her, her slickness accommodating him easily, quick shallow thrusts followed by long deep surging ones. _Close, he was so close now_. He held her hips as she pushed back against him, _Love you Alex...I..._ His hips jerked as he climaxed repeatedly, yelling her name and collapsing against her.

Eventually he became aware of Alex struggling to sit up. They disentangled but then he quickly picked her up, her legs wrapped around him as they made their way back to the bedroom. Collapsing in a heap on the bed, they laughed together like naughty schoolchildren.

"We really will have to get a new place now," said Alex.

"Why's that then?"

She kissed his cheek, "Well, I for one can't face Luigi – you were yelling loud enough to wake the dead!"

"You weren't so bad yerself girl!" he said preening just a little.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon CID was buzzing with activity, mostly connected with the Brewer ram-raid.

"Thing is," Ray said, "'e never did that in Manchester, "just straight forward blags – none of this 'ram-raiding' business."

Alex stood in front of the evidence board with an attentive audience, including Gene.

"Well, he's obviously moving with the times. Now Guv, you said you caught some of his previous Manchester based gang?"

Gene nodded.

"So, we have to figure out who his three accomplices are - are they from Manchester? Or has he recruited some local talent? Now I suggest, given the nature of this robbery, that he has someone who knows their stuff, is quite up to date with the latest techniques."

"Forensics are busy goin' over the Land-rover," said Chris, "we should 'ave the results later ma'am."

"Good, Ray have you got anything?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, this is new to me snouts too. Whoever's done this has been keeping a low profile."

Alex nodded, "Well, one thing we do know is that Charlie Brewer is involved and he has previous form – something we can investigate and then hopefully predict his next move."

Gene stood up and looked around at his officers, "Charlie Brewer is evil scum and I want you all to remember that. He was responsible for the death of...one of my men and I will 'ave him – whatever it takes." He stalked back to his office.

"Right, you heard what the Guv said – let's get to it." she said.

Alex wandered to the kitchen area to grab some coffee. This was going to be difficult enough as it was, but with Gene taking this personally it would take very careful handling.

"Ma,am," acknowledged Ray as he came in.

"Ray," she nodded. She couldn't say that Ray was her biggest fan but so far their relationship had remained fairly cordial and professional. She sat down at the table with her coffee.

"So, any ideas ma'am?"

"Not really Ray. We know who the ringleader is so that's something. But my instinct tells me that this is different from his usual MO – somebody is steering him in another direction – this ram-raiding for instance."

Ray nodded, "Yeah, never did 'owt like that in Manchester – straight smash and grab – nearly always jewellery stores."

"Are we getting the files from GMP?"

He nodded, "Shaz is onto it now."

"What happened Ray?"

"Eh?"

"With Sam – what really happened?"

"'Avent you asked the Guv?" he sneered.

"We've talked a little but I just wanted your take on it."

"Sam was wrong that's all – he should've waited for the Guv. See, Guv had gone off – 'ad a solicitors appointment but said he'd be back in a couple of hours. He left his car for Sam though – the Cortina." Ray laughed, "always said Sam drove like a fairy anyway."

"And?"

"Well, the call came in – robbery in progress so we took off, me and Chris with Sam driving. All over by the time we got there though. We'd only been there a few minutes when this Ford Escort screeched past the end of the street. Next thing I knew, Sam had taken off after it."

"Where were you and Chris?"

"We were interviewing witnesses in the back of the shop – I shouted after 'im. Told him to wait and not ter go chasing off but..."

"But he went anyway – by himself?"

"Well, not totally. I grabbed Chris and we followed in a squad car. Thing is, by the time we caught up it were too late – somehow he'd landed the Cortina at the bottom of the river."

"Rescue services?"

Ray's voice tightened. "We tried everything we could ma'am! Everything – he was gone. They reckon the current must 'ave dragged 'im under and then further downstream. He didn't stand a chance."

Alex nodded grimly. "And Gene?"

Ray looked down at the table. "Guv turned up 20 minutes later," he hesitated. "I didn't know what to say to 'im, but he just walked past me anyway. Kept walking right down to the riverbank and then he walked straight into the water – still wearing 'is camel coat an' everything! Shouting, screaming at the river, swearing like you'd never 'eard it before"

Alex discreetly wiped a tear away as Ray continued.

"I thought 'e was gonna throw himself under – I went in after him and dragged 'im back to the riverbank. He sat there for hours not moving, just watching, waiting, hoping – but, well..."

She nodded mutely.

"We managed to catch two of the bastards but Brewer had gone to ground – well, seemed to 'ave disappeared really – until now. And after that, well, Guv didn't want to hang around – it was like he couldn't wait to get out of Manchester."

"Understandable I suppose, when you lose a close colleague."

"They were more than colleagues ma'am, even I know that. Used to wind each other up summat rotten but anyone could see they were best mates - he's godfather to Sam's little 'uns! He's never really been the same since then. I thought it was the divorce an' all, but I don't think so. We used a have a good laugh and a joke in the Railway Arms – all of us together but now..."

"He doesn't?

"Not really, well until you came," Ray said begrudgingly. "These past few months he seems to 'ave lightened up a bit. Thing is, I don't think he could take another disappointment, another bad knock like that I mean, so..."

"Ray, I'm going to try my very best not to do anything that might hurt him."

He nodded, "Good, cos if you're just usin' him,"

"I'm not, believe me."

"Good – think he just about deserves a little happiness and if you're it, well I can go along with that."

"Thanks Ray."

Alex sat for a moment as Ray wandered back to his desk. How had she got so involved with all of these people, these 'constructs'? Sam Tyler had obviously had a profound effect on all of their lives or was she just imagining that as well – why would she do that?

"Oh God this is too complicated even for me," she muttered. If she was going to get through this and, more importantly, get Gene through this she was going to have to work on the premise that this was real, everything here was real, and Sam's affect on these people had been real. She left the kitchen and slowly wandered back to her desk.

Gene was waiting for her, "My office," he said curtly. '_Christ what now?' she thought._

She closed the door behind her as he started to pace the small room.

"You've been talking to Carling,"

"About Brewer, yes."

"No about me!"

"Gene I…"

He shook his head, "I don't bloody believe it Alex – you went behind my back asking Carling about me! As if that useless twat would know anything about me – about my fuckin' feelings on anything! Why didn't you ask me?"

"Would you have told me if I had?" she shouted.

"That's not the point and you know it," he said finger jabbing in her direction, "just stay out of it will yer?" He grabbed his car keys and headed for the door.

"That's right - just run away from it."

He scowled as he opened the door and she put a hand out to restrain him, "Just leave me alone," he spat slamming the door behind him.

She practically wrenched the door off its hinges and stepped out into the office, "You can't keep running Gene," she shouted at his retreating figure.

She looked around as the rest of CID busied themselves in suddenly very important tasks. She rubbed her forehead. _Well done Alex – you handled that really well – so now what?_

………………**..to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to everyone for the fantastic reviews.**

**Disclaimers – Characters belong to BBC, Kudos and Monastic **

**Rated – M rated for adult content and language – Adult Content Warning**

**Summary – Angst, fluff and smut – with just a smidgeon of plot as Gene goes awol.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_You can't keep running Gene_. Her words echoed after him as he continued his march out of CID and were still with him by the time he had reached the sanctuary of the Quattro. She was right of course he thought, as he sat behind the steering wheel going nowhere. Seemed like no matter how far he ran, Sam eventually caught up with him. Nearly two years and 200 miles away and now he was back with a vengeance.

He rifled in the glove compartment, found his flask and took a good long swig from the contents. Just when he thought things were going right for a change it started again. New life and a new woman. He smiled wryly, bloody strange woman but still new; sexy and different somehow, she made him feel more alive and more importantly more wanted than he had felt in years. Another sip and he started to relax and climb down from that ridiculously high horse he had been riding all day. Wasn't her fault, none of this was – she had just been the nearest and easiest target.

He threw the flask on the seat next to him, put the car into gear and pulled away from the station. He needed to think and he did that best when he was driving, although Alex probably wouldn't agree. As he expertly manoeuvred the Quattro around the busy streets and towards Tower Bridge his thoughts returned once again to Alex. How had he let that happen? Let himself feel something for someone? After Sam he had sworn no-one would get that close again – he couldn't allow it – too dangerous. And at first it had been easy, blocking people out, moving out of reach before they got too close.

Motoring over Tower Bridge he turned east towards Bermondsey, the direction and destination unimportant. Of course, he reasoned, he had just wanted to shag her brains out at first, what red-blooded male wouldn't? But he had denied himself that simplicity and found himself drawn to her in ways he couldn't explain. She also had this unerring knack of getting herself into trouble – young George Bond blowing himself up at Danny Moore's party, stuck in a vault at Edgehampton, Chas Cale's bloody fridge, the Price's car explosion. Each time he had been there for her but the Smythson's party had been the final straw where she had been knocked about by some low-life pond scum. He had vowed then that no-one would ever hurt her again – but to do that he had to get even closer to her - and he had.

He brought the car to a halt and realised he had made his way to Southwark Park. Ah well, bit of fresh air wouldn't do any harm. He got out and started to walk, loosening his tie in the warm July air. Green spaces, rose gardens, people having a picnic on the green – Alex would love it here. As he walked in the direction of the lake his thoughts returned to Sam. He wished he could just talk to him, tell him about Alex, tell him all the things he should have told him; should've told him that he was the best friend a bloke could have, even if he was a picky pain in the arse!

He sat down on a park bench, put his hands behind his head and stretched out his legs, eyes closed against a brilliant sun. This was unexpectedly…nice! It would be good to get away somewhere with Alex – maybe he would suggest it after they'd cleared up this bloody Brewer thing. One thing he knew for certain, Charlie Brewer's days as a free man were numbered, he owed Sam that much.

He got up and started to walk back in the direction of the Quattro feeling refreshed. He would apologise – that would do it. Flowers? Chocolates? A shag? Maybe all three he thought hopefully. Well, he could start by taking her out for a drink, away from Luigi's. It was going to be a nice evening by the looks of things so they could find a nice riverside pub and if she wanted him to talk – well, he would give it a go.

He had almost reached the car when he noticed a familiar looking figure ahead of him. Wearing a black leather jacket the man was walking at a brisk pace with a recognisable determination. Sam, it was Sam! Gene increased his pace as he followed.

"Sam," he shouted.

He didn't stop or even acknowledge the shout. Gene stepped up his pace breaking out into a trot, weaving his way around pedestrians, "Sam, stop!"

He was within touching distance now and he grabbed him by the shoulder. "Sam why didn't…"

Brilliant blue eyes stared back at him. Not Sam. "Can I help you?" the man said.

"Sorry…sorry mate. I...err thought you were someone else."

Gene turned and walked away. Stupid, stupid bastard he berated himself. Sam's dead and he's not coming back! Get that into your thick northern skull.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex sighed and looked at the clock. It was becoming increasingly obvious that Gene wouldn't be returning to CID today and she was starting to get worried. Logically, she knew he could take of himself and that he would come back when he was ready but still she worried. What if he's had an accident? What if he'd tried to find Brewer himself somehow? What if… _Stop it Alex – he's fine – probably just sulking somewhere. _It was at times like this that she missed mobile phones – not that Gene would have answered a call anyway. She looked at the clock again as she tapped her fingers on the desk and finally came to a decision.

"Right," she announced to no-one in particular, "I think we've done enough for today. I suggest that leave this and re-convene tomorrow."

There was no opposition from the rest of the team and she watched as they chatted and gradually filed out of the office.

"You coming for a drink then ma'am?" Shaz said.

"Maybe later Shaz - I just need to do something first." She cleared her desk and looked at the evidence board. They had made some progress today but not enough – what she really needed was to talk to Gene about it. She shook her head, _No Alex, what you really need is to talk to your boyfriend – not your DCI._

She emerged squinting into the still bright evening sunshine and paused as she decided what to do next. She didn't really relish the prospect of sitting in Luigi's waiting for him to turn up and probably the worse for drink when he eventually did. Neither did she particularly look forward to the prospect of sitting in the flat and waiting for him there, although at least it would give her a chance to think of what she wanted to say to him. And then, the decision was taken away from her.

She saw him across the street leaning against the wall. Her heart fluttered as she made her way towards him, noting his casual stance with jacket flung over one shoulder and tie removed, looking completely and utterly shaggable. _I've got it really bad haven't I?_ But she didn't care. She quickly reached him and they stood toe to toe facing each other.

"Sorry," they both said together and then laughed as the tension was broken. He took hold of her hand as they started to walk around the corner and away from the station.

"Where's the car?"

He nodded with his head, "Just over there. Didn't want to park it right outside the station – would've looked like I was waiting for me girlfriend."

She shook her head, "But you were Gene."

"Yeah, suppose I was."

She rubbed his hand with her thumb and felt him clench her hand in reply. He was a little subdued still but she was at least grateful that he seemed relatively sober. They both got into the car and Alex took her jacket off and flung it into the back seat.

"I was worried you know."

"Were you?"

She turned to face him, "Of course I was I..."

She was interrupted as his hands reached for her face and pulled her towards him. His lips gently claimed hers as she moved her hands to hold his wrists. He nibbled and gently kissed her lips but did not seek to deepen the kiss any further. Alex returned his kisses eagerly, relief flooding through her that he was okay, they were okay.

He reluctantly disengaged and turned the ignition key, as the car sprang into life and they sped off.

"Thought we'd find a nice pub by the river for a change," he said smiling sideways at her, before adding, "I shouldn't have shouted...said what I said."

"I'm sorry too but it wasn't what you thought – I just wanted to know what happened to Sam...on that day. It wasn't really about you Gene."

He nodded, "I know, its just hard – all this comin' up now, Brewer and all that."

She placed her hand on his thigh, "We will get him, darling."

Gene allowed himself a smile, both at her use of the endearment and the touch of her hand.

A short time later they were sitting side by side outside the Bell and Candle public house, drinking and watching the river go by.

"I saw Sam today."

"Sorry?"

He continued to look at the river, "Sam...I thought I saw 'im. Wasn't of course," he took a long sip of beer.

She took a deep breath before replying, "It's only natural you know...what you're feeling now." She paused again before gently saying, "Did you ever speak to anyone about Sam's death – when it happened?"

"Whad'ya mean?"

"I don't know – a friend, someone you trusted, a bereavement counsellor – your wife?

He laughed grimly, "Just about past talking to the wife at that stage Bolly, besides she wouldn't have understood. Only person I would 'ave trusted was Sam and he was dead."

"Well, it's not too late you know – if you wanted to talk to someone."

"Talk to you, you mean?"

She shook her head, "Doesn't have to be me – I might even be too close to you. Sometimes people find it easier to talk to a stranger, a trained counsellor."

"You mean a bloody shrink?" he sneered

"You don't need a shrink Gene, but I just think it might help to talk to someone about this – it's a very natural process. Just think about it – please?"

He nodded as they finished their drinks and they stood up and began to stroll along the riverbank. It was cooler now and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders while her hands found his waist. They stopped and disentangled, leaning on the fence to look at the river.

"You lost yer parents when you were a little girl didn't you?"

She nodded but let him continue.

"How did you feel?"

"Well, at first just numb with shock and grief I suppose." She closed her eyes as she tried to summon up the past, so shockingly replayed not so long ago. "But then after a while I became angry."

"Angry – who with?

"With them I suppose, I was angry with them for leaving me alone, for dying."

"But it wasn't their fault was it?" Gene said.

"No but as I later discovered, being angry is just another part of the grieving process. Nearly everyone who loses someone close gets angry – even at the person who has died."

Gene nodded and Alex could see that he was processing this information, assimilating it all and digesting. Finally he turned to her and taking her into a bear hug said, "I will talk about it – soon. But not to a stranger Alex...only to you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived back at the flat and noted with relief that most of CID were missing from Luigi's as they went past and straight up the stairs. Alex flopped down on the sofa, groaning and pulling at her boots.

"What yer moaning at woman?"

One boot came off in her hand, "These boots were definitely not made for walking," she said rubbing her foot.

"Here, lemme have a look." He knelt down at her feet and pulled at the other boot and quickly removing her socks. He started to gently massage her aching feet and she moaned in appreciation as his hands worked at the soft flesh of her instep, firmly hands easing the tense muscles.

"That's so good," she murmured, "I do like it when you look after me you know."

His eyes glinted, "Do yer now?" he said as he left her feet and kneeling upright gently pushed her back on the sofa. "Well, somebody's got to look after you haven't they?" He didn't give her time to reply as his mouth came down to claim hers, seductively tracing her lips with his tongue until he was admitted, the kiss growing deeper as she pulled him towards her. They kissed until they were both groaning and their lips swollen.

"Time for bed I think" he whispered as he helped her up from the sofa.

"I'll be right in, " she said heading for the bathroom.

As she got ready for bed, she mentally reviewed the evening in her head. He was okay but maybe still not quite his normal self. She smiled at her reflection – time for Plan B to swing into action, time for Gene to get back some of his control – and with a bit of luck she would have some fun too! She left her underwear on as she knew he enjoyed removing that himself and wandered into the bedroom where he was undressed and waiting for her.

She crawled across the bed towards him, sliding up his body and into his arms. Their kisses continued where they had left off as he rolled her onto her back, his lips wandering down her neck as his hands eased down her bra straps and then quickly unhooked the bra and removed it.

Her hands wound into his hair as his mouth found her nipple, "That's so good," she sighed as her hands moved over his arms and shoulders. "But you know, maybe I don't deserve it."

He lifted his head, "Eh?"

"Well," she continued seductively, "I think I've been a bad girl today – don't you?"

"Well, now you come to mention it," he grinned, quickly catching her meaning, "there was definitely some insubordination towards a senior officer."

She sighed," I suppose you'll want to punish me then?"

"You've been very, very naughty, in fact some might say you need a good spank!"

She nodded in agreement as he moved to the side of the bed and put her over his knee. She wriggled into place, already feeling the wetness accumulate between her thighs before he touched her. He forced her knickers down over her hips and down to her ankles. Tentatively he slapped her behind and she jerked on the impact, coming into contact with his growing erection.

"Naughty girl," he said, slapping her again and then caressing her pert buttocks, his finger sliding down to find her hot centre and quickly moving back.

She bucked against him, finding the light slaps more erotic that she had imagined, each slap increasing the pleasure. "Ooh yes," she moaned as her hips jerked and she came into contact with his cock underneath her.

You're enjoying this too much missus," he said, manoeuvring her off his knee onto the bedroom floor and kneeling between his legs . "Touch me," he ordered.

She did as she was told, grasping him firmly with one hand and gradually working the length of him as he closed his eyes to savour the pleasure.

"So beautiful, so big" she sighed, as her hands continued their incessant movement, caressing the shaft from top to bottom, moving over the sensitive head and then back down again.

"That's good..."he mumbled.

She spread his legs wider as she leaned down and took him into her mouth, her tongue flicking the head, causing his hips to jerk towards her. "Shit," he swore. She continued to lick the soft underside of his cock as one hand cupped and gently squeezed his balls and then moved to take him deeper into her mouth. He groaned and held her head as he gently thrust into her mouth, but suddenly he pushed her back.

"No, I want you." he said dragging her back onto the bed.

"I'm all yours, " she said as his hands and mouth continued to range over her body, "do want you want."

"Wanna fuck you," he said turning her over onto her belly and raising her onto her knees.

She whimpered with desire as he knelt behind her, raising her hips towards him. Quickly he guided his cock into her wet pussy and started to thrust. He held her hips as he pushed inside her repeatedly and then withdrew, quick short thrusts and then long deep ones as he pounded against her, one hand then moving to her clit as he felt her start to contract against him.

"You're so good...the best...yes, yes, yessssssss," she screamed as her climax slammed into her.

Gene's hips began to move more erratically and as his mind blanked, he dragged her hips closer and surged repeatedly into her, "Yes...Alex..."

They both collapsed on the bed together, breathing deeply as they recovered from their very pleasurable exertions. He moved to take her into his arms and she sighed contentedly.

"I can see I will have to take you firmly in hand DI Drake," he whispered, "further punishments may be needed."

"Ooh, yes please!"

**...to be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the lovely reviews here and on TRA – muchly appreciated.**

**Disclaimers – Characters belong to BBC, Kudos and Monastic and Uncle Tom Cobbly and all.**

**Rated – M rated for adult content and language – Adult Content Warning – soft-focus smut.**

**Summary – More angst for Gene but a decision is made – some smut-fluff too.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Well that was a bloody waste of time," Ray moaned.

Alex turned slightly in the front seat of the car, "Sergeant, eliminating suspects is never a waste of time. We've now established that Colin Shields isn't a part of Brewer's gang so we can cross him off the list."

"We 'avnt got much time Bols," Gene said as he swung the Quattro through Cheapside and towards the City.

"Time?"

"Before the next blag."

"Ram-raid," she corrected.

He raised an eyebrow, "Doesn't really matter 'ow he does it – just the fact that he will and probably creating havoc in the process."

She nodded, "I'll chase up Shaz when we get back – see if there's been any reports of stolen vehicles – that'll be the first sign that they're on the move."

Gene nodded but his face was a picture of barely contained frustration. He knew he shouldn't let this get personal but it was. He needed to put Brewer away for a long time and preferably before anyone got hurt, but so far every avenue, every source of information came up dry. He tapped the steering wheel impatiently as traffic came to a halt in front of him. The streets outside were packed with lunchtime workers jostling for position as they hurried towards their destination – and suddenly there – there he was!

"Sam," Gene muttered, as he stopped the engine and jumped out of the car.

"Guv?" Ray watched in confusion as Gene sprinted away from the car and careered up an alley.

"Shit!" Alex quickly opened the door and started to follow, "Ray you catch up with the Guv, Chris you're with me, we'll circle up the next alley – see if we can see anything."

"Ma'am." Chris said as he struggled to exit the car.

In reality Alex knew full well that Gene wouldn't find Sam – how could he? But at least if she diverted Chris then he wouldn't have such a big audience to witness his confusion.

"Who's he looking for ma'am – did he say Sam?"

"Long story Chris," she muttered as they tried to negotiate their way past crowds of workers and shoppers.

Gene ploughed on, still keeping Sam in his sights. It was him – unmistakably! Same height, same hair, same walk – wearing a different jacket today but it was him.

"Sam," he shouted again, "stop will yer?" Gene realised that he couldn't have picked a worse time or place to chase his demons; the streets in this area of London were small and tightly packed, lanes backing onto alleys turning into dead-ends. He ran out onto Gresham Street his eyes scanning frantically both ways. "Which way you bastard, which way?"

He was still fixed to the spot, panting for breath, when Ray caught up.

"Guv?"

Gene stood up straight, hands on hips and looked to the sky.

"Not a fuckin' word Ray."

"But…"

"Shut it – I don't wanna hear."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CID fell quiet as Gene slammed open the doors knocking files from desks, and pushing over the evidence board before finally retreating into his office, the glass door rattling violently as it crashed shut. Glances were furtively exchanged but not a sound was uttered as Ray, Chris and Alex followed shortly behind and returned to their desks.

Alex took off her jacket and looked towards his office. It couldn't go on like this – he couldn't go on like this and it tore her apart to see him in pain. She picked up the evidence board and attempted to reassemble it into some sort of order.

Shaz approached gingerly, "Ma'am?"

"Yes Shaz?"

"That list of stolen vehicles you wanted."

Alex quickly scanned the list, "Excellent work Shaz. I want an updated list daily okay?"

"Is the Guv…?"

"He's fine – or at least he will be when we wrap this up." Her eyes were drawn to Ray and Chris who were chatting together over at Ray's desk.

"So Chris," she said loudly, "anything I need to know?"

"No, that is yes.."

She walked over to them, "This morning, errr I know I don't have to say…"

Ray turned on her, "No you don't 'ave to say anything – you really think we'd say summat?"

"No I just.."

"Well then don't – we've known 'im a lot longer than you ma'am just remember that. We stick together when we're in trouble."

"Right. Sorry. Anything new on the case?"

"Yeah, "said Chris excitedly, "we've got a Mrs McAndrew coming in to give a statement."

"Wasn't she one of the original witnesses?"

Ray nodded, "She was outside the shop when Brewer and his pals got back into the Landrover. Apparently she's thought of something else."

"Intriguing but it could be nothing I suppose," she pondered. "Chris, Ray – I want you two to conduct the interview – let me know if there's anything useful."

"Righty ho!" Chris said.

"And Ray – do be…sensitive."

"Me ma'am – I'm always sensitive," he chuckled.

"Undoubtedly but I don't want you scaring her off – this could be important."

"Course ma'am"

"Shaz, I want you in on the interview just to observe – it's about time you got more involved in procedure."

Ray scowled while Shaz beamed delightedly, "Fab."

The sound of a waste bin being kicked across the room reverberated across of the office as Alex glanced at Gene and contemplated her next move. He probably wouldn't listen to anything she had to say right now – at least about Sam, but she could try talking about the case.

"Shall I make the Guv a cup of tea ma'am?" enquired Shaz.

"Somehow Shaz, I don't think he's in a tea drinking mood – but thanks anyway."

She took a deep breath and entered the lion's den. As she expected, the surface of Gene's desk had been cleared onto the floor in frustration and anger, while the bin had ended upturned at the opposite end of the office, contents scattered haphazardly on the carpet. She knelt down and started to pick up some papers.

"Leave it."

"I'm just.."

"I said leave it," he spat, "if I want you on your knees in my office I'll say so and you can do something constructive while yer down there."

She took a deep breath and stood up. "Ah that's how it's going to be then? Venting your feelings of anger and frustration on an easy target, to be followed by a slow descent into an alcoholic haze no doubt!" she said calmly.

"Any better suggestions?"

"Well you could…"

"Talk," he said with contempt.

"Well actually I was going to suggest you pour me a drink," she said nodding at bottle on his desk.

His eyebrows shot up and a frown crossed his features.

"What?" she said, "well if you're going to get rat-arsed I might as well join you."

"Fair enough." He grabbed another glass and poured a large measure as she perched on the end of the desk.

"You really should get a visitors chair in here," she smiled.

"I don't want any visitors."

She felt the warmth of the whiskey trace a path down her throat and then spread out into the rest of her body. Putting her glass down she briefly left his office, grabbed a chair and then returned. If this was going to be a long session then she was damn well going to be comfortable. Before sitting down again she closed the blinds, sealing them in.

He smirked, "What will people say?"

"They'll probably say I'm giving you the best blow job in London."

He nodded, "Or that I'm shagging you over the desk."

"And you say I've got a depraved mind?" she laughed.

"Well I think we're quite well matched in the depravity department don't you?"

She let a comfortable silence pass for a few minutes as they each contemplated the contents of their glass.

"Gene?"

"What," he sighed, knowing what was coming next.

"Tell me about Sam."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

She reached over and touched his hand, "No, not what happened today, not what happened when he died," she paused slightly negotiating her way through the minefield, "tell be about the first time you met him."

He closed his eyes briefly to collect his thoughts, "I though he was a right little tosser." He opened his eyes, "he comes waltzing into my kingdom, shouting the odds and generally getting on everyone's tits," he laughed. "I 'ad to show 'im the error of his ways quite a few times."

"But something must have happened to change that?"

He took a sip of whiskey, "Dunno when it happened but I suddenly realised – realised what he was there for."

"Oh – and that was?" Alex had to admit she was fascinated by this insight into Sam – and into Gene.

"Thing is Bols, I'd let things slip – didn't mean to…just happened. Then 'e came along and reminded me of what I supposed to be doing…what I was there for. Gradually I suppose we just rubbed off on each other."

"He was happy?"

"Seemed to be, especially after him and Annie got together – took him long enough mind you." He paused for a moment, "I just miss him…am I going mad Alex?"

She got up and walked around his desk and stood behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head. "You're not mad Gene, you're just grieving."

"But it's been nearly two years!"

She moved around and perched on the side of the desk so that she could look him in the eye, "Every person grieves in different ways Gene and Sam's death was sudden, traumatic which complicates things. Was there a funeral?"

"Nope – no body yer see and Annie didn't want to – we had a memorial service a couple of months later then a wake at the Railway Arms."

"Ah, normally funerals are part of the grieving and healing process so together with the traumatic nature of Sam's death it's not really surprising that it's taking a little bit longer than usual. Plus you have to remember that this has been triggered by Brewer's reappearance."

Gene nodded, "I need to nail Brewer, Alex."

"That will probably help but we have to do this by the book."

"Now you sound like Sam!"

"You know it's the right way Gene – it's what Sam would say."

"Yeah, I know," he said slurping down the last of his drink and pouring another. "Any news on that front?"

"Well, I don't think they've got a suitable vehicle for the next raid yet. All we've got on the stolen vehicles log is a couple of Mini Metro's, a Fiat 126 and Beetle – nothing heavy enough for a ram-raid. Plus we've got one of the eye-witnesses coming back in to give a statement – might be something there."

"We need to find out who the rest of Brewer's gang are – pin 'em down."

She nodded, "Yes - and I have an idea."

"Go on then – stun me."

"Manchester."

"Yes, little town 200 miles north of 'ere – I know it quite well," he said sarcastically.

"I think someone need to visit Manchester and do a bit of digging around," she said triumphantly, "someone who knows the area, has contacts at GMP, can sniff things out."

"I am not a flamin' bloodhound!"

"No, but you are the Manc Lion and I think you need to show your face there again – might scare a few things up."

Gene considered the idea. It was definitely tempting and he would actually feel like he was doing something constructive. "You might be on to something Bolly," he said, "I could 'ave a word with Billy Wheeler, DCI who took over when I left."

"Excellent," she said draining her glass and making her way towards the door as he lifted the receiver and started to dial.

"Alex,"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Fer giving me a kick when I needed it."

"Anytime."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex lay soaking in the bath listening to the bangs and knocks coming from the bedroom.

"Where's me socks?" Gene shouted.

"Bottom drawer," she replied.

She closed her eyes and luxuriated in the scented oils and bubbles. She really felt she deserved this bath plus it gave Gene a chance to pack for his trip to Manchester. He had talked to DCI Wheeler at GMP who had readily agreed to Gene's visit and promised to help in any way he could. What she hadn't reckoned on was Gene's keenness to get up there – he was going tomorrow! Still, as he said, 'time is of the essence'. Brewer could strike again at any moment and they not only had to be ready for him, they had to try and prevent the next robbery if at all possible.

So, there had been a whirl of activity, both in CID where she had spotted Gene briefing Ray and Chris, and on the home front where they had popped into Gene's place to pick up a bag and yet more of his gear and then stopped for a quick dinner in Luigi's before heading up to the flat. He had been voluble and certainly more upbeat than he had been since this whole thing began.

She opened an eye and then an ear as she realised it had all gone quiet.

"You alright out there?" She heard a thud.

"I'm fine," came a mumbled reply.

She closed her eyes again, _Just five more minutes._

"You'll get all wrinkled."

Alex opened her eyes to find Gene standing over the bath and carrying a glass of chilled white wine. He knelt down beside the bath.

"Thought you might like this to keep yer going."

"Lovely thank you."

His eyes raked up and down her body taking in the tantalising glimpses of flesh that were exposed between the bubbles.

"Need an 'and to find the soap?" he grinned mischievously.

Alex took a sip of the cool wine, "No thank you kind sir, although," she raised a seductive eyebrow, "I might need a hand applying body lotion later."

He leaned forward to steal a kiss, "Then I'm definitely your man."

_You certainly are,_ she thought as he exited the bathroom.

He popped his head back in, "By the way, forgot to say...nice tits!" He ran as Alex aimed a bar of soap at him but missed.

Alex eventually emerged from the bathroom, warm and relaxed wrapped in Gene's bathrobe to find a darkened lounge.

"Gene?"

She walked further into the lounge to find quiet music playing in the background and large strategically placed candles flickering. He was lying back on the sofa, eyes closed listening to Roxy Music.

She held her breath as she approached him, unwilling the break the spell that he had expertly cast. In the candlelight and with eyes closed, he looked softer, younger and certainly less haunted than recently. She noticed that he had poured two glasses of wine and they waited on the table. Perfect, just perfect. She gently smoothed his hair away from his eyes as he jumped in surprise.

"Must 'ave dozed off," he mumbled.

"Candles?"

He cleared his throat, "Well they were going cheap so I thought they might come in handy. Besides, they're errm, very big, manly candles don't you think?"

She smiled as he opened his arms and she laid back against his chest. "Yes Gene, very butch indeed."

He wrapped one arm around her and reached for their wine with the other hand. As he sipped on the wine Gene had an idea that this was probably Heaven – or something very close to it. And if Heaven wasn't like this or it didn't include Alex, well then he didn't really want to know.

"Everything set for tomorrow then?" she said.

"Yep, I'll get away early. Sooner I get up there the sooner I can get back."

He had only one concern about this trip and that was leaving her here. But as she had pointed out, they couldn't both be away from East Fenchurch especially now when Brewer might kick off at any time. Gene desperately hoped that Brewer wouldn't emerge from whatever rat infested hell hole he was hiding in until he got back but he had given Ray and Chris strict instructions – instructions that were to be obeyed to the letter, no matter what Alex might say.

"I'll be fine," said Alex as if reading his thoughts, "I'll miss you but everything will be fine."

He put his glass down and kissed the side of her neck, "I know, but don't take any chances eh?"

"Yes Guv," she teased.

She put her glass down as his hand sought the entrance to the bathrobe and found the warm skin beneath. Slowly, gently his fingers caressed the curved outline of her breast but instead of teasing the nipple, he placed his hand over her heart. He listened to the insistent rhythm as it beat beneath his cool fingers._ Life, so much life flowing through her. _

Alex wriggled in his arms and turned around to face him. She brought her hand to his chest and kissed the pulse at his throat, working her way up to his jawline, kissing around to his ear and across to his nose. Finally she bestowed light kisses on his top lip and then the bottom, until he emitted a low growl and his hands came up to frame her face. He began to return her kisses, nipping her bottom lip his tongue gently probing and finally gaining entry. They duelled and teased together only breaking when they had run out of air.

She stood up and held out her hand, "Come to bed Gene."

He needed no second bidding, only stopping briefly to douse the candles on the way to the bedroom. She stood in the middle of the room, shrugging the bathrobe off to reveal her full glory. His eyes darkened as he took in the glorious sight. _My woman._

He quickly picked her up and threw her giggling into the centre of the soft bed covers. She started pulling at his clothes, his jumper quickly removed over his head, trousers and socks going flying until she reached for the waist band of his boxers. She slowly wriggled them down over his hips, her hands caressing his round muscular arse on the way.

"Oy, stop copping a feel," he slapped her hands.

"Spoilsport," she pouted, "and wasn't there a mention of body lotion earlier this evening?"

"Oh yeah, so there was – be right back."

He ran off in the direction of the bathroom and swiftly returned with a bottle, "This one?"

She nodded her assent – that would do very nicely indeed.

"Right flip over then, I'll do yer back first."

Alex made herself comfortable as he kneeled beside her on the bed and poured a small amount of the lotion onto her back and began to work it into her warm skin. His firm hands covered her shoulders, working the muscles firmly but gently as she groaned her approval. More lotion as he worked his way down her back, kneading gently with his knuckles before returning to an open palm massage.

The touch of her skin under his fingers aroused all of his senses but he was going to attend to her needs tonight, in the fervent hope that his needs would also be satisfied. He worked his way down to her plump buttocks, placing a kiss at the top of the cheeks before working more lotion into the pert derrière presenting itself to him. His fingers pressed gently into the fleshy mounds, working up and down before gently parting her thighs, one hand reaching down as she shivered under his touch. He inserted one finger into the hot moist wetness – no lotion needed here then! She wriggled under him as he continued to stroke the moist wet folds, dipping in and out of her as she moaned her approval.

"Enough...I want you Gene," she said as she turned onto her back.

The body lotion was forgotten as his mouth sought hers and then began to feather kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and then latching onto one nipple, tongue flicking incessantly.

"Touch me..please," she whimpered.

He gladly complied as one hand wandered across her stomach, past the downy hair eventually finding and stroking her clit. Her hips moved against his hand as he continued his loving assault, fingers thrusting into her in an age old rhythm. He started to kiss his way down to her bush, his lips and tongue now replacing his fingers as she opened her thighs to give him access. His tongue flicked across the tiny bundle of nerves causing her to jerk against his tongue, demanding more. Gradually he moved down and began to lap at her very centre, his tongue then darting inside her pussy while his fingers worked her clit.

Alex moved her hips against him as his tongue teased and then entered her once again, her hands moving to his head gently holding him against her.

"Don't stop...don't"

He steadily built up more pressure, tongue darting, fingers nimbly stroking until he heard her breath becoming more uneven, felt the contractions and then finally wet honey on his tongue as she gave in to pleasure.

Only a moment's rest now as he moved between her thighs and slowly began to ease into her. She wrapped her legs around him as he pressed onwards, deeper and deeper until he was fully enclosed by her body. He paused to steady himself, not wanting to give in the signals his body was desperately sending him. Looking into her eyes he began the dance, surging in and out of her as she clung to his hips, moving forward meeting every thrust with her own.

"Can't hold...on"

"Then don't...I want you." she replied

He took hold of her hands, entwining fingers and locking her down as his hips pumped faster, feeling her muscles squeeze against him and then giving in to the primeval urge.

"Fuck...yessss...love you... Alex."

He collapsed into her arms, her legs still wrapped about him as they both caught their breath. He raised his head as she brushed away unruly hair from his eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered, eyes shining.

He rolled onto his side, dragging back against his chest until they were spooning. He dozed contentedly as he listened to her heartbeat once more.

_No-one's gonna spoil this – not me, not Sam and not bloody Charlie Brewer._

**...to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimers – Characters belong to BBC, Kudos and Monastic**

**Rated – M rated for adult content and language – Adult Content Warning **

**Summary – Gene goes home.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Alex sighed as she tried to concentrate on the file in front of her. It had been a long morning with nothing much in the way of new leads to show for it. She glanced in the direction of Gene's office, its occupant being notably absent of course, but still she kept looking. It felt…strange his not being here. Of course, he had often left the office without her before, but never like this – he had not only left his office and left the station, but he was not even in London. Currently she imagined he was catching up with former colleagues in the GMP, reliving old times perhaps? Maybe he would find out something relevant to the case although Alex didn't really think so, and to be quite honest that hadn't been the main reason why she had suggested he go.

She looked around the room and smiled wryly. It would seem that the rest of CID was finding Gene's absence unsettling too. Rather than take the opportunity to take it easy, most of the officers were either on the phone trying to scare up a lead or busy dealing with accumulated paperwork, occasionally glancing either at the empty centre of their world or looking over to see what she was doing. All apart from Shaz that is, who seemed exactly the same as normal - flirting with Chris, industrious certainly but still laughing.

"Fancy a cuppa ma'am?" Shaz said as she placed yet more files on Alex's desk.

"That would be lovely Shaz, thank you."

She sipped at the rich warm brew that Shaz soon provided and looked over the transcription of the interview with Mrs McAndrew. Ray had done a thorough job of coaxing information from the timid witness – a copious supply of pink wafers and custard creams had obviously done the trick. Still, there wasn't really much new to add but Mrs McAndrew had been thanked for her willingness to keep them updated. She had been able to confirm that at least two of the gang's voices were 'northern', so presuming that one was Brewer then the other voice could belong to one of the original Brewer gang – the one who hadn't been apprehended after Sam's death.

She stood up and eased the crick in her neck and grabbing her jacket she made her way towards the door.

"Goin' somewhere ma'am?" Ray said.

"Not really, just thought I'd grab some air."

He stood up, "Good idea, I'll join you."

"Errm, okay."

With a deep sigh she flounced out of the office as Ray trailed behind. It had been like this all morning and it was beginning to get more than a little irritating. Every time she had so much as put a toe beyond the barrier of the CID office either Ray or Chris had been there. Even Viv seemed to be involved, denying her the use of an unmarked vehicle saying they were all 'unavailable'. Bad enough that Gene had taken the Quattro with him but now this! She had a fairly good idea what was going on here and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She passed Viv on the way out of the building.

"You off out then ma,am?"

Alex simply gestured behind her as Ray caught up.

"Very well ma'am." Viv smiled as he shook his head.

"Well Ray?" Alex said as they emerged into the bright sunlight.

"Ma'am?"

"Suppose you want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Dunno what you mean ma'am" he said as he followed her down the steps, "Where we goin'?"

""We"", she said, wiggling her fingers for emphasis, "are going for a drink."

"Great!"

"You're buying Sergeant."

"Bloody 'ell, you're as bad as 'im."

They made their way to Luigi's, where the genial proprietor quickly served them.

"So," said Alex after swallowing a gulp of red wine, "would you like to explain exactly why I'm getting the babysitting treatment – and don't even try to deny it Ray! I'm not stupid."

"Listen, I'm just followin' orders."

"Not my orders though?"

"Well, long as though don't conflict with the Guv's orders."

Ray sipped on his pint and looked at her. He could see what someone like the Guv would see in her, he supposed. Great body, sexy as hell and when she got herself worked up – well. He shook his head to clear the thought. _Don't even go there Carling._

"And what exactly were the Guv's orders?"

"It's for yer own good ma'am!"

"Ray!"

"Alright, 'e said we weren't to let yer out of our sight – well, at work anyway. He doesn't want you to go charging off alone like…"

"Like Sam," she finished for him. "I'm not Sam…I'm not going to do that."

"Yer right there – not on my watch anyway."

She sighed in exasperation. She really ought to be angry with someone – Gene probably, but she couldn't. His heart was in the right place even if he was acting like a Neolithic period dinosaur.

"Very well Sergeant Carling but if there is a shout, 'we' will be going – and I will be driving whatever vehicle I manage to get my hands on with you in the seat right next to me – clear?

Ray gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat in his old office and sipped some generously provided whiskey. He couldn't deny that it felt good to be back home. And indeed, it felt like home to him this office, this building, the place where he had spent more hours than he cared to think about. DI Kenton had shown him around, pointing out the recent changes made, some improvements and modernisations carried out. Some of the old team were still here of course and Gene had been glad to see them, talk about old times – the good times not the bad.

"Sorry about that Gene," DCI Barry Wheeler said as he put the phone down, "you know how it gets."

"Yer alright Barry."

"Now, we were talking about Brewer – bad business that."

Gene nodded. He didn't have to explain to anyone around here – most of them had known Sam.

"Yeah, and now it look as it he's come to pay me visit – very considerate of 'im."

"Sure it's him Gene?"

"Oh it's him alright – right down to 'is bloody catchphrase _'and now fer something completely different_. Only thing that's changed is his method – ram-raiding."

"Ram-raiding? – Funny you should say that." Wheeler got up and began to rifle through the files in the cabinet, "Here, have a look at this."

Gene put down his drink and began to read the file. It made interesting reading.

"So, you've had experience of this yourself then?"

"Just the two incidents – last one about five months ago now. Like you said, vehicle smashed into the shop, bastards with shotguns, grabbed what they could and then off."

"Brewer?" said Gene

Wheeler shook his head, "I couldn't say for sure – certainly no catchphrase, but all the other hallmarks were there. I just didn't connect it – not Charlie Brewer's style."

"Looks like he's got a new style," said Gene grimly. "And his oppo's – still locked up then?"

"You mean Reilly and Jones? Yep, still locked up nice and tight at Her Majesty's pleasure – 15 years they got, thanks to you."

"Yeah well, still not bloody long enough! What about the other one – Allsop was it?"

"Ah, the one that got away – no, we never did find out what happened to him. I'll do some more digging though and let you know."

"Appreciate that Barry." Gene said.

Well, at least his visit hadn't been a total waste of time. This ram-raiding wasn't a coincidence – that much he was now sure of.

"So what are your plans Gene? You staying local?"

"Yeah, staying with family for a couple of nights." He smiled – his Mam had been so excited when he told her he was coming to town. He hadn't wanted to put her to any trouble but she wouldn't hear of him staying in a hotel. "I'll do some catching up and reading files back here tomorrow if you don't mind – see if anything else comes up while I'm 'ere."

"No problem – there's a spare desk if you don't mind using that."

"Not a problem – won't be for long. Thought I might check out some of the local haunts while I'm here – CID still use the Railway Arms?"

Barry laughed, "Course they do! Some things never change."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barry Wheeler was right – some things never changed, and the Railway Arms was a beacon of stability in an ever-changing world. Gene breathed in the smoky atmosphere, the air redolent with the potent aroma of stale beer, cheap aftershave and testosterone.

"DCI Hunt! Mon brave – long time no see."

Gene smiled at the amiable bartender, pleased out of all proportion that not only was Nelson still here, but that he had been remembered. It was early and the pub was still quiet, for which Gene was glad.

"Nelson – still 'ere then?" He shook his hand.

"Well now, I'm what you call a permanent fixture and fittin'," he said in that lilting sing-song accent, "What can I get you?"

"Me usual."

"That'll be a pint and a whiskey chaser then, coming right up."

Gene settled himself on a stool, glancing around the small bar as Nelson poured an expert pint. He found himself staring at the television still fixed to the wall, the television that Sam had persuaded Nelson would be a useful addition to the bar, the television that Sam himself had helped mount on the wall.

"He's not here you know." Nelson put the pint in front of Gene.

"Eh?"

"What ever it is yer looking for," Nelson said he accent changing to broad Mancunian, "its not here."

Gene raised an eyebrow at the change of accent but said nothing, figuring that he probably had his reasons. He took a long swallow from his drink.

He sniffed, "So where then?"

"Could be where you least expect it Gene – could even be right under yer own nose!"

Gene nodded, not really understanding what Nelson was getting at, only knowing that it sounded all-knowing – omnipotent even.

"So, what do I do then? What 'appens next?"

Nelson smiled broadly, "Why, whatever you want to DCI Hunt – this is your world isn't it?"

Gene laughed as Nelson meandered off to serve another customer. He hadn't the foggiest idea what Nelson was going on about but it sounded good. "My world indeed," muttered Gene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much later Gene brought the Quattro to a screeching halt outside a modest terraced house in Hulme, wondering at the reception he would get. He chuckled; if there was one thing to be relied on in 'his world' that thing was his mother – Mam. She was getting on a bit now, he mused but still in good health and as solid and dependable as ever and one of the very few people that had the respect and trust of the Gene Genie.

Locking the car and stubbing out his cigarette, he crossed the pavement carrying his overnight bag and then rapped firmly on the door.

"Open up – police!"

He heard a shuffling of locks, bolts and chains and then the door flew open to reveal a tiny bird of a woman, grey haired with bright blue eyes.

"Hello Mam!" He immediately picked her up, lifting her clear off her feet and swinging her around as she protested but hugged him in return.

"Eugene Hunt," she cuffed him around the ear.

"Ow, what was that for?" he said putting her down.

"Police indeed – what'll the neighbours think?"

"They'll probably think you've got a new fancy man that's all."

She cuffed him on the arm, "Don't think yer not too big for a good hiding young man," but she smiled indulgently at him, "Eeh its so good to see you again Gene – I've missed you."

"Me too mam, me too – any chance of a cuppa?"

"Course lad, I've made you a bit of supper as well."

"You shouldn't 'ave bothered –I don't want yer going to any trouble."

"You know me Gene, its no trouble – besides, I don't get to look after you very often do I?"

She wandered off in the direction of the kitchen as Gene dropped his bag, took off his jacket and sat on the sofa and yawned. To be quite honest he could do with an early night – it had been an early start this morning and then a long drive up here. He looked around and smiled – same as always, nothing changed here. The room was comfortable and cluttered, cushions everywhere with nick-knacks and pictures on every available surface.

"Here you are, I've been keeping it warm for you."

They sat at the table together, Gene eating appreciatively while he listened to all the local gossip and made occasional appropriate comments.

"So, what brings you home Gene?" she said as he sat there replete, "I know it's not just to visit your old mam."

"Can't pull wool over your eyes can I?"

"Course yer can't – I'm yer mother, I know everything."

He smiled – she probably did at that. "Just some police business – loose ends need tying up."

She looked at him, not seeing the grown man only the little boy behind the mask, still trying to hide his feelings and spare hers.

"Nothing to do with Sam then?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Gene, you're my son – I know something of what goes on inside your head."

If he couldn't tell his own mother then what sort of a person was he, he wondered? He took her hand then and told her all, well almost of it; ram-raids, Brewer, the nightmares…and Sam. And all during this she held his hand, nodded, asked questions but most of all just listened.

"Well," she said finally, "I think you did the right thing, coming back. Its not like you to run away from something love, you face things head on."

Gene nodded in agreement, "Just like you Jeannie Hunt."

"Just like me," she agreed

"Well, Alex suggested it – me coming up here."

"Well, sounds like this Alex has got a good head on her shoulders." She paused slightly noting how his eyes lit up when he mentioned her name. "So do you love her?"

"Mam!"

"Well, yer always talking about 'er on the phone."

Gene squirmed in his seat, "Yes I do love 'er."

Jeannie Hunt nodded approvingly, "Do yer tell her – and not just when you're 'aving sex mind!"

"Mam please!"

She laughed out loud, "Oh, don't be such an old prude Gene! One of the privileges of getting old is that I can say what I want – especially to me own son. So do yer?"

Gene laughed despite himself, "Yes I've told her."

"Good. It's a tough job you've got son, and I know you have to be a hard man to deal with it, but don't forget to love someone, to be soft with someone – more than one person if you're lucky, but at least one person should know who you are."

"Well, you'll be glad to know we've decided to move in together, give it go."

She frowned, "Don't just give it a go Gene – give it everything you can. That's what every relationship needs, whether you're married or not – it won't work unless you commit to it."

"Yes Mam."

"Alright, I won't nag any more," she yawned. "I'd best be getting to bed anyway – way past my bedtime. You'll be around tomorrow?"

Gene stood up as she made her way towards the lounge door, "Not sure if I'll need to stay another night or not – depends what happens at work – but whatever does happen, I'll come and see yer before I go back."

"Night then love, sweet dreams."

He enfolded her into a bear hug, "Night Mam, I love you too yer know."

"I know son, night."

Gene sighed as he watched her leave the lounge and make her way upstairs. He should have come back home sooner really, but he had just wanted to shake the dirt of Manchester from his feet. But now that he had come back, surprisingly it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. He remembered how he had loved this city once, its dirty streets, its drunks, thieves and prozzies - but that had all changed in the instant that Sam had been gobbled up and digested by the Stygian, grasping river.

He wandered over to the drinks cabinet where he knew there would be a bottle waiting for him. Pouring himself a large measure he picked up the phone from the side-table and settled himself on the sofa. As he dialled the number he couldn't help himself smiling in anticipation. He had missed the sound of her voice today and he never thought he'd be saying that one day!

"Hello," a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello gorgeous – I didn't wake you did I?" he said seductively.

Alex yawned, "Must have fallen asleep on the sofa – what time is it?"

"About 11 – sorry."

"Sorry! Only one thing you've got to be sorry about Eugene Anthony Hunt!"

_Bloody hell, someone else with the Sunday-best name. _"What 'ave I done now?"

"Oh, I think you know – I've had bloody Ray and Chris on my tail all day."

He smirked, "Not literally I 'ope,"

Alex fumed at the other end of the telephone, "Don't you try and make a joke out of this – honestly Gene, didn't you think I could handle myself?"

"Course I do, although to be frank if there's any handling to be done I'd rather it was me!"

"I bet you do," she laughed.

"I'm not going to apologise Alex. I did what I thought was right and I'd do it again given the circumstances."

"Yes, well – I think we'll probably talk about this some more when you get back." Alex paused, she didn't want to argue with him tonight and this was an issue which required a face to face conversation in order to gauge his reactions. "So how has it gone today?"

Gene smiled to himself, unable to believe he had got out of that one so easily, "Not bad really, better than I thought it was going to be. Seems to be better somehow, facing up to things."

"I'm glad Gene, that's good news. Anything interesting to report?"

"Well, there's no sign of Brewer or any old associates around 'ere but they did have a couple of ram-raiding cases a few months ago."

"Interesting." Alex's mind started to whirr, putting pieces of information together. "We had a witness saying there were definitely two voices with northern accents."

"It'll be bloody Allsop I dare bet you! They never found 'im after that last robbery. Bastard!"

"So it wasn't a waste of time – you going back?".

"No love it wasn't. I'll be going back to the station tomorrow to see if anything else has surfaced and then I'll probably come straight back to London."

"You not staying another night?"

"Not if there's no reason – I'd rather come back to...well I...er miss you."

Alex smiled, "I miss you too, so much. I know its only been one day but it feels strange now – the flat seems empty without you in it."

Gene laughed softly, "That German officer's uniform has a lot to answer for."

Alex thought back to the Smythson fancy dress party, with Gene dressed in German officer regalia and she dressed as a French tart.

"Well, you did look pretty impressive in that uniform I have to admit, but I think something would have happened between us anyway – maybe just a little later."

He stretched out his legs along the sofa and made himself even more comfortable, "So, is that your thing then – uniforms?" he said huskily.

She laughed softly, "One of my many 'things' as you well know. But what about you, have you got any secret fantasies?"

"Loads Bolly but you fulfill most of them," He closed his eyes and tried to picture her – stark naked and waiting for him. "You wearing any clothes?"

Alex smirked as she realised where this conversation was heading, "Actually I'm wearing your bathrobe – it smells of you." Her hand idly wandered down her neck and slipped inside the robe, quickly finding one nipple and began to stroke.

"Mmm, actually there is one fantasy we haven't explored – dressing up wise that is." Gene said.

This was getting interesting, "Ooh, do tell."

"Well, I've always had this thing about French maids, yer know, dressed in them little black uniforms, with the white aprons – I'd love that."

"And what would you do? What would happen if you came back and found me there, dressed in that little tight short skirt and suspenders, dusting about the place."

Gene felt his arousal growing at the mere thought of it and growled in the back of his throat, "First I'd just take in the sight of you stood there, all long legs and tits, wearing that sexy uniform. Your skirt would be so short I could nearly see yer 'arse."

Alex moaned as her hand opened the bathrobe and moved slowly down her body, skimming over hair and deftly finding her clit. God, she was wet already. " I would be wiggling around the room pretending to dust, but I'd be watching you as I bent over to pick something up."

"Yeah, then I would come up behind you, take you by surprise. I'd wrap my arms around yer, pinning you to me, feeling those lovely tits."

"God yes, your hands feel good, but I need to feel you." She said as her own fingers continued to caress her wet folds.

"I can tell you want me so I'd reach under that skirt and pinny to find yer wearing no knickers – just suspenders and stockings."

"Yes, I can feel your hands on my arse, stroking."

Gene began to breath deeply, determined to keep himself in control, "I'd bend you over something, the bed or a table. I can feel how wet you are now – are you Alex? Are you wet for me?"

"God yes, so bloody wet" she said her fingers now dipping inside rhythmically, then pulling back to brush her clit once more. She could feel the pressure building step by step.

"My fingers would find your pussy – you're dripping wet for me but I want more, so I stroke you - until you scream for me."

"Christ yes, I want you now," her fingers worked away as the sound of his voice drove her to new heights.

"What does the little maid want Alex?"

"She wants you, inside her, fucking her stiff," she gasped. _She was close now, so close._

"That's what I do then, I spread you legs apart, good and wide and I push myself in." Gene paused to collect himself, there was only going to be one orgasm tonight and it wasn't going to be his – he couldn't, not at his Mam's house!

"I'm in now, thrusting hard, back and forth, in and out like I'm never gonna stop."

"Yes, yes, so good, don't stop."

He could hear her soft moans at the other end of the phone, "I can feel you clenching but I'm not gonna stop, never gonna stop until you come. So I keep fucking – can you feel me Alex? Tell me."

Her fingers began to work faster and faster and her hips started to buck, reaching for that ultimate conclusion, "Yes, yes, you're so big inside me – God yes, yessssssssss," she cried as her pussy throbbed and she finally felt the world spin away.

Gene waited a minute – he could hear her breathing heavily at the other end of the line and knew she had come., "Alex – you alright?"

She chuckled throatily, "More than alright thanks – it'll do until you get back anyway. What about you?"

He gave a lopsided smiled and wriggled on the sofa, "Well, I've got a hard-on the size of bloody Everest but apart from that fine."

"You didn't...?"

"Bolly, I am sat on the sofa in me Mam's house – somehow I didn't think it was appropriate."

"Poor baby!" she purred, "never mind, I'll kiss it better when you come home."

"I'll bloody hold you to that!"

**...to be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Many thanks for the reviews – all appreciated so keep them coming.**

**Disclaimers – Characters belong to BBC, Kudos and Monastic**

**Rated – M rated for adult content and language **

**Summay – More fun and games in Manchester but Gene wants to go home – some fluffy smut here!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Gene, help me...why did you leave me behind?"_

Gene's body jerked into wakefulness as the Sam's words faded into oblivion. Bleary-eyed he sat up and looked around the room; confused and disorientated he panicked slightly, his hand reaching across the bed.

"Alex?"

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and slowly began to focus on his surroundings. Manchester, Mam's house, safe. As the reality began to permeate his foggy brain he took a deep breath and then cursed.

"Bloody 'ell Tyler, you could be a pain in the 'arse when you were alive – you're even worse dead!"

He looked at the small bedside clock and then flopped back down onto the bed. Wasn't like he had to dash into work or anything but the sooner he got started then the sooner he could get back to London, back to Alex. He didn't like being away from her and not just because he loved her or anything soppy like that he told himself. No, it was just that something could happen - anything could happen really and all she had was the dynamic bloody duo to help her!

He became aware of his body stirring into wakefulness and automatically his hand strayed to his burgeoning erection. _Regular as a bloody alarm clock_, he smirked. Just as quickly he remembered where he was and moved his hand away quickly summoning up thoughts of Maggie Thatcher, General Pinochet and the Chief Super – passion killers all three! He felt an immediately deflation in the appropriate area.

"Too bloody right," he muttered as he flung back the covers and rolled out of bed. Besides, it would be all the sweeter if he waited until he got home. Home, where he could finally let the mask slip a little, where he would envelop Alex into his world, gently imprisoning her with soft kisses and murmured words of passion.

But first he had business to attend to; a few hours in CID and then a meeting with another old friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene sat at the desk he had been allocated in A Division, leafing through files and looking back at the morning's events. It had been unexpectedly eventful in CID and apart from the sheer number of people stopping at his desk just to say hello or reminisce about the good old days, his services had been called upon to add some muscle to a drugs raid being carried out by DCI Wheeler and team.

He had been only too delighted to help out and Gene couldn't help quietly laughing to himself as he remembered the look on the face of Tony Butterworth, otherwise known locally as 'Tough Tony', as Gene brought him down and cuffed him.

"_What's the matter then Butterworth? Not so bloody tough now are yer?"_

"_Mister Hunt? But you don't…but you're not…" Tough Tony babbled._

"_I'm everywhere Tone, where's there's scum to be found, that's where you'll find me – cleaning it off the streets," Gene had said giving him a swift punch to the kidneys for good measure._

Yep, he thought, not a bad morning's work at all. Still, there wasn't much left to do here now and he had a couple of errands to run before he could head back to London. He gathered his things, shrugged on his jacket and made his way towards his old office, not bothering to knock as he stuck his head around the door.

"Right Barry, I'm away off now."

"You've got everything you need then Gene?" Wheeler said as he emerged from behind the desk.

"Yep, reckon there's not much more I can do here, but thanks for all yer help with this."

They shook hands, "Not a problem – I know how much this means to you...catching Brewer."

Gene looked at the floor and shuffled his feet slightly, "Yeah well, the world will be a safer place when he's locked up that's for sure."

DCI Wheeler nodded in agreement, "Well, as I said, if anything does come to light I'll be in touch – and you've got copies of the files?"

"Yeah I've got everything I need."

"Good luck then Gene."

They shook hands briefly once more as Gene left the CID office, briefly glancing back at the scene of so many of his triumphs and failures. When he had left this office over two years ago he had been glad to leave, eager to shake the dust from his shoes but now, now he left with just a tinge of regret for the things that might have been, for the life he might have had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Fenchurch East an excited Shaz virtually ran over to Alex's desk waving a single sheet of A4 paper.

"Ma'am," she practically squealed.

Alex smiled indulgently at her protégée, "What have you got Shaz?"

"List of all vehicles stolen in the last 24 hours, and guess what?"

Shaz handed over the list and Alex scanned it, quickly spotting what she was looking for. Her eyes lit up, the excitement that Shaz felt seemingly contagious.

"Excellent, this is more like it! Shaz get Viv on this – I want all units looking for this vehicle. We either need to find and eliminate, or we need to track it down and find out where's its being kept hidden."

Ray wandered over to her desk, "So, what's the plan ma'am?"

"Firstly, we need to go and visit the owner of the stolen vehicle."

"But uniform will 'ave been all over that surely," he moaned.

"They will Ray, but they weren't looking at this in relation to a possible ram-raid. We need to know everything Ray – was the theft witnessed for example, anything else they can tell us about this van, history that sort of thing. Everything is significant."

"But it's only a white transit van," Chris said as he joined the conversation, "there must be hundreds in London, thousands mebbe."

"Exactly Chris and that's why we must get as much information as possible about this particular van. If Brewer is involved, and this is the van there're going to use for the next robbery then we've probably got a couple of days."

"Why's that then ma'am?" said Chris.

"They'll probably want to lay low, make sure we're not onto them before they make a move."

"Plates," said Ray.

"Excuse me?"

Ray took a long drag on his cigarette, "They'll probably change the plates on it, make it 'arder to find."

She nodded in agreement, "Good thinking Ray – maybe even a re-spray? We need to get something out garages and work-shops."

"I'm on it," Ray said as he wandered back to his desk.

"Ray, tell them just to alert us if anyone comes in asking for a van re-spray – we don't want to put them off, we just need to know about it."

A quiet buzz had started which quickly passed around the office. Alex was relieved to hear the sound insistent phone conversations, promises and threats being made and files ruthlessly scanned for information. All in all, the sound of progress being made and she was quietly pleased. She had hoped she would have something to report by the time Gene got back from Manchester so hopefully this would develop into something concrete.

She glanced at her watch and smiled. Only a few more hours before he was back, a few scant hours and she would be a whole lot happier than she was now. She had never considered herself the clingy type before; in fact she would have said she was the total opposite of clingy – actively showing men the door with firm instructions never to return. No, it wasn't possessiveness making her feel this way she was sure. It just felt all wrong – his not being here! She felt uneasy, abandoned somehow – it was almost as if he had fallen off the edge of the known world! Or at least the world that she knew now. Silly.

She stood up, time to shake this off and do something constructive.

"Ray, Chris – with me."

"We off somewhere ma'am?" Chris said.

"Indeed we are. Ray is going to find a nice fast car for me to drive," she arched an eyebrow in Ray's direction, "and then we going to speak to the owner of that stolen van." Alex headed towards the door.

"But, ma'am..."

Alex turned back to face them, "And if you're really good, I promise to slow down when we get close to the river!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene stood in the centre of Salford Bridge, leaning on the balustrade and gazing into the depths of the murky River Irwell, before finally casting a despairing eye at Hunts Bank. The grim irony of the fact that Sam had lost his life in a place so named, never failed to amaze Gene. Should have been the safest place in the world by rights. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to hear someone approach until they spoke.

"He's not there you know."

He knew the voice before he even turned around, "Don't you start on me Cartright! Had enough with Nelson going all doolally hippy-shite on me." His harsh words belied the smile he now gave her, "Ow are you Annie?"

"I'm fine, well...you know, getting along okay."

Gene leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, a token of the familiarity they now shared.

"So, how did yer know I'd be here then?"

Annie laughed, "Well I did used to be a detective you know, even if I did start off with Garibaldis," she teased.

He laughed, "Well, you got your own back eventually love. Turned out to be a proper little CID girl didn't you?"

"Well, it were you and Sam taught me all I know about police work besides," she paused and smiled at him, "hear you've got your own CID girl now."

"Oh, well...err..." Gene stuttered.

She laughed, "I'm only teasing Guv – I heard you 'ad a female DI in your team that's all...but if there's anything else you want to tell me?"

"Bloody women," he muttered.

Annie tossed her head back and laughed. Same old Guv.

"Come on then," she said linking her arm through his.

"What?"

"Well, if you want to look for Sam I'll show you a better place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene pulled up outside Sam and Annie's house, a neat little terrace not far from St George's Park. As Annie and Gene emerged from their respective vehicles, the front door opened and a small five year old boy hurtled down the path towards them.

"Uncle Gene, Uncle Gene."

Gene couldn't help smiling as the bundle of energy launched himself at Gene's legs, hanging on until he was picked up and swung around in a wide arc.

"How's my Danny then? Still remember the Gene Genie?"

"Course he does, talks about you all the time don't you Danny?"

The little boy pouted, "My name's Gene now not Danny."

"Danny," she said in a reproving voice.

They began to make their way towards the door and into the house, Gene still carrying the small boy. Gene glanced across at Annie quizzically, "What's he mean?"

Annie sighed, "Young Daniel Eugene Tyler 'ere has decided he likes his middle name better than his first name – he's driving me crazy I can tell yer."

"But I want be be a Gene Genie when I grow up!"

Gene laughed, "Do yer now?" he knelt down and looked into Danny's face, "well its 'ard work Danny but if you're a good lad you never know what might happen."

"Uncle Gene will yer play football with me?"

Annie intervened, "Err, not in that school uniform young man! Go on upstairs with yer and get changed."

Gene ruffled his hair, "If you're quick we'll kick the ball about in the garden, how about that?"

"Yeaaaaaaaah," Danny squealed excitedly as he rushed out of the lounge and upstairs.

Gene's eyes followed they young lad out of the room, "He could be Sam's double Annie, same hair, same eyes," he laughed, "same cheek."

"Yeah, he's all Sam that's for sure."

"Must be hard though, bringin' up two little uns on yer own. Your sure everything's alight...nothing else I can do?"

"They moved through to the kitchen and talked while Annie busied with the kettle, "We're fine Gene honest, you've done more than enough. Besides, I'm not exactly alone – Mam helps out and I've got family and friends so don't you go worrying about us." She handed Gene a mug of steaming tea and they sat at the kitchen table. Gene remembered all the good times spent here when Sam was alive. They had some great parties before the kiddies arrived and he had lost count of the number of times he had slept on the sofa.

"So what's happening with you then Gene?"

"Me? Nothing much really love, except...well,"

Annie wiggled her eyebrows at him, "Well? Come on Guv – I can always tell when you're 'iding something."

Gene wriggled uncomfortably in his seat, "Just, yer know, I'm quite...happy!"

She looked at him in amazement – she didn't think Gene had ever used that word, certainly not about himself. "Happy?"

"Yeah well, works going okay, London's fine and I...err, I think I've found something err somebody – we're moving in together soon so, you'll be able to come and visit if you like, bring the kids."

A broad beaming smile lit Annie's face as she reached out and touched his arm, "I'm so pleased Gene, you really deserve someone special."

Gene smiled back, "Yeah she is – special. Nutty as a fruitcake mind, but special."

"Cooeee, you there Annie love?" a voice shouted from the front door.

"Its alright Mam, we're in the kitchen."

An attractive middle-aged woman entered carrying a small bundle. She kissed Annie on the cheek, "Hello love," she nodded towards Gene, "Mr Hunt."

"Mrs Cartright," he acknowledged.

"Annie, I can't stop love – still got to make yer Dad's tea and then its bingo tonight." She carefully placed the precious bundle in Annie's arms, "she's just fallen asleep, little mite. Right I'm off, I'll see you tomorrow, usual time."

"Bye Mam."

Gene looked on entranced, "Blimey, is that the baby?"

Annie laughed, "Not such a baby now is she?" She smoothed the dark wavy hair back from her daughters face, "she's two and a half, nearly three years old now."

She stood up and crossed over to Gene, "Here you are, you hold her while she sleeps, I'll see what Danny's up to." She placed the sleeping child in his arms and left the room.

Gene looked down at the sleeping infant in amazement. The last time he had seen her she had been a baby and now, now she was just beautiful. With one finger he delicately traced the outline of her face, marvelling at the softness and noting the long dark lashes of her eyes. He continued to stroke her cheek, "Ello little un," he said gruffly, "'Ello Samantha Rose Tyler."

Suddenly her eyelids fluttered open an Gene found himself staring into dark brown knowing eyes. She grabbed hold of the finger that had been stroking her cheek and held on fast. "Blimey, you've got a grip on yer!" he chuckled.

"You alright Gene?" Annie said as she returned.

"I'm fine," he said unable to tear his gaze away, "she's bloody gorgeous isn't she?"

"Yeah she is – mind you, she can be a proper little madam when she doesn't get her own way." Annie looked at the Gene Genie, protectively cradling her daughter, "You never thought about kids Gene?"

He shook his head, "Nah, not really," he said. "When I was married I was a selfish bastard. I wouldn't 'ave wanted to bring a kid into my life – not fair on them and the missus didn't seem particularly bothered."

"Never too late you know," Annie twinkled.

Gene just laughed – it was way too soon to think about kids. He wasn't sure what Alex would feel about it and to be quite honest he wasn't really sure what he felt. Maybe he was just too old and set in his ways, besides he would always have Sam's kids to look after - in his own way.

He felt a small hand tugging at his trousers and looked down.

"Uncle Gene you said you'd play!" said Danny.

"Alright then Danny, grab the football and show me what you can do." He handed the baby back to her mother. "Right I'll be Rodney Marsh and you can be..."

"Steve Coppell," cried Danny.

Gene sighed, "Bloody Man United playing fairy-boy scouser!"

Danny giggled, "You swore Uncle Gene!"

He led Danny towards the garden, "Yeah well Man United 'ave a habit of making me do that. Now what you need to do Danny is support a man's team...like Man City for example!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time he had said his farewells to Annie and the kids, then back to his Mam, who wouldn't dream of letting him go without feeding him up and then began the long journey home, Gene finally arrived home well after midnight. He let himself quietly into the flat expecting to find total darkness.. He was surprised to find a table lamp still shining in the corner, and as he went over to switch it off he found a note. _Welcome back my darling xxx._ He continued to stare at the note with a huge grin on his face – no-one had ever done that for him before! No-one had ever thought to leave a light on for the Gene Genie to welcome him back!

Determined not to wake her up, no matter how much he wanted to, he undressed quietly in the bathroom and carefully crept into darkened bedroom. He stopped at the door as he gazed at her laying on the bed. A sliver of moonlight crept through the curtains illuminating the scene. Alex lay curled up with her back towards him, soft curls straying across her face and mouth slightly open as she slept.

He crawled carefully into the bed behind her,where Alex had pushed the duvet down to her hips as the warm night air caressed her body. And still he didn't want to wake her. He was content to drink in the sight of her, the sight few people saw. She looked vulnerable, innocent, carefree and beautiful. He propped himself up on one arm as his fingers gently captured one curl and wrapped it around his finger, wondering at its softness, feeling the silky texture between his fingers. He leaned forward towards the back of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair - apples, he decided, definitely apples.

He moved closer and gently placed one arm across her torso as he prepared to settle down to sleep. She moaned slightly in her sleep and entwined her hand with his, as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

"Night my darlin'," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep." He moved his body closer, spooning around her contours.

"I'm asleep?" she muttered slowly moving his hand and placing it over one breast.

He laughed softly, "Dunno – are you?" He hand started to gently caress the soft firm flesh, still unsure if he should carry on.

"Might be," she replied sleepily, as his thumb grazed over her nipple, teasing it into full pert ripeness.

He moved her hair to one side and nuzzled her neck as she moaned in appreciation. His hand traced a line from her nipple, down over her flat stomach, teasingly across to her hips before moving down her thighs. His fingers found the silky smooth skin as she moved her thighs slightly to allow his fingers greater access.

Still moving slowly but surely, he heard a slight intake of breath as he found warmth and wetness, his finger stroking deftly until a sharper intake of breath as he found her clit. She started to move her hips against his hand as he stroked out a rhythm, dipping into her with one finger and out again.

"Yes Gene...more," she whimpered.

His fingers moved quickly now, two fingers thrusting into her as his thumb brushed against her clit, her hips bucking against him.

"Alex," he whispered gruffly, "I need you."

She turned to face him, immediately feeling the loss of his fingers inside her. Her eyes were glazed with love and lust as she cupped his face, taking his lips into hers. With one hand she reached down, her hand travelling the length of him, rhythmically stroking and pumping as he groaned and grabbed her hips.

Quickly she flung one long leg over his hips and he entered her in one fluid motion, the full length of him surging into her depths. "Ohhhhh," she groaned, as they lay they still for a moment She wiggled even closer to him, wanting more of him and staring into his eyes, "You're finally home," she whispered.

"Christ yes," he replied, "at last."

The time for words passed then, at least coherent ones as Gene held fast to her hips, holding her still as he started to thrust into her, again and again. He rocked her backwards and forwards against him and she grabbed his arse tightly as he pumped into her.

"Yes...harder...fuck me Gene!"

Gene moved himself slightly up her body, now rubbing against her clit, grinding his hips against hers as he thrust hard. "Jesus...Alex!" He was going to explode any minute!

She started to shudder and her nails dug into his arms as she started to jerk against him. With superhuman effort he withdrew almost all the way and then drove back into her, her convulsions spurring him on as his orgasm ripped him apart. "Fuck...arggggggg" he bellowed as he let loose.

They both lay there panting, Gene rolling her into his arms as he closed his eyes. He stroked her hair absent-mindedly as he began to drift off towards sleep.

"Gene?" she murmured.

"Yes love?"

Her hands gently stroked his back as they lay entwined, "Promise me something?"

"Anything" he muttered somewhat rashly.

" You won't fall off the edge of the world will you?

He sighed, "Go to sleep Alex."

**...to be continue**d


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you again for the lovely reviews here and at TRA.**

**Disclaimers – Characters belong to BBC, Kudos and Monastic**

**Rated – M rated for adult content and strong language **

**Summary – Alex kisses it better and the Brewer gang finally make their move.**

* * *

_Years and years I roamed,  
I gazed a gazely stare,  
We walked a million hills — I must have died alone,  
A long long time ago._

_(David Bowie, The Man who Sold the World)_

**Chapter 8**

Gene lay in bed, eyes closed but awake, still luxuriating in the now familiar sensations that assaulted his senses on most mornings; a gentle glimmer of early morning sunshine peaking through the curtains, the soft comfortable bed beneath him, the quiet sounds of Alex's breathing and her warm body beside him.

He yawned and stretched and tried to readjust his position slightly. He had his back to her and her arm rested lightly over his body coming to rest on his stomach. He glanced hopefully at the clock; he grinned mischievously as it confirmed that there was still plenty of time to get this morning off to a good start.

All through the night he had experienced the most erotic and sensual of dreams – all about Alex of course (well, apart from the one with Bo Derek and some coconut oil on the beach), with the result that both mind and body were primed and ready to go. Now it just depended on her mood when she woke up; tired and cranky or randy and up for it?

He looked down at his torso; noting the position of her hand on his stomach and wishing it were somewhere just a bit further down. This was a delicate operation – as delicate as any operation in CID and it had be handled just so. Glancing over his shoulder at her he started to slowly reposition himself so that he lay flat on his back, her arm now slipping from his stomach towards the desired target.

Alex jumped slightly in her sleep, "Hmmnn?" she mumbled as she moved her arm up to his chest.

Bugger! So much for trying to be subtle then. Instead he turned to on his side to face her, catching her hand as it fell away from him and placing it on his thigh – well, it was closer to the target away. Her eyes were still closed as he moved in closer, his hand resting on her waist now as he kissed her eyelids, her nose, her ear and then moving down to her neck. His hand began to move, slowly caressing her body from waist to hips as he nuzzled gently but insistently.

She moaned a little and moved closer towards him, "It's early," she grumbled.

"Nah not really, besides," he whispered, finally moving her hand to the desired target," I've been awake for ages."

She smirked and opened one eye, "Just because it's there Gene, doesn't mean you have to use it," she said as she idly began to stroke him.

"True," he leaned down to murmur in her ear, "seems a shame to waste it though. Besides, I seem to remember something about kissing it better."

Her grip on him momentarily tightened and Gene held his breath – would it be pain or pleasure? He breathed a sigh of relief as her hand resumed its lazy rhythm up and down his rapidly hardening shaft. She suddenly stopped and withdrew her hand.

"Tea." she said, eyes glinting wickedly.

"You what?"

She rolled onto her back and stretched out the kinks in her body, "Make me a cup of tea and I'm all yours."

Gene needed no further prompting despite the almost painful interruption of sensual services. He leapt out of bed and headed to the door.

"Blimey Bolly if only I'd known that all it took was a cup of tea, we could 'ave saved months of hassle!"

She threw a pillow at his quickly retreating naked body. She smiled and stretched out again and she closed her eyes the better to imagine the erotic pleasures to follow. As her mind wandered, her hands followed suit, cupping her full round breasts and tweaking sensitive nipples into life. She licked her fingers and moistened one nipple, rolling it with the pads of her fingers until she moaned with pleasure. She continued this onslaught on both nipples and then gradually let one hand wander down until she reached her most intimate folds as her finger began to graze and rub her clit. She was so lost in her own rapture that she didn't hear Gene return.

"Oy, missus!"

She slowly opened her eyes to find Gene standing at the bedroom door with a cup of tea and an impressive erection. She licked her lips in anticipation – _Think I'll have both!_

"You started without me," he pouted as he put the tea down.

"Hardly, "she said greedily eyeing his cock, "in fact I was only trying to catch up!"

"Oh, well that's alright I suppose – just didn't want to miss all the fun that's all."

She took tea from him and sat up, "Oh you won't," she promised.

He sat down next to her on the bed and watched as she sipped her tea. His eyes roamed over her body as he watched her, taking in her luscious breasts, long legs and full sensuous lips. He reached over and began to stroke one nipple with his thumb as she closed her eyes in contentment.

She quickly reopened them, "Time to get this show started I think." She put the tea down and pushed him back onto the bed straddling him. She rubbed the length of her body against his, delighting in the feel of his hard cock as she rubbed against it. Her lips moved forward to claim his, kissing and nipping at his lower lip until finally their tongues clashed and thrust together. Her fingers entwined in his lustrous mane as she rubbed her breasts against him.

"I want you Gene," she murmured, "and I'm going to have you."

He smiled in anticipation as his hands reached down and stroked her arse, "And what exactly did you 'av in mind?"

"Well, eventually I'm going to ride you so hard your eyes will pop, but first..."

She slid down his body until she reached his cock, only pausing for a quick gulp of tea. Before Gene realised what was happening she took him into her mouth, her hot tongue swirling around the head.

The overwhelming sensation of her tea-hot mouth clamped around him almost made him come right there and then. "Christ Alex!" He looked down to watch her at work, her lips now travelling the length of his shaft, her hands massaging his balls. She took another sip of tea and this time Gene braced himself as she took just the head but then gradually taking more of him into her heated mouth. "Nghhhhh!" His hips moved as he started to thrust gently and she expertly began to massage the sensitive area of skin between cock and arse, pressing with the pad of her thumb on the most sensitive spot.

"Please..." he begged.

With a finally flick of her tongue she began to work her way back up his body. As she finally straddled him, her mouth covered his again, lips merging and teeth nipping as she poured her desire into him.

"Don't worry my dirty boy – I will let you come inside me...just not yet!"

The ache inside Alex was growing stronger by the minute and only one thing could soothe it, only one man could help her.

"Touch me," she commanded.

Gene growled his acceptance as both hands moved forward to cover her glorious tits. He let the weight of them fill his hands as his thumbs rubbed over the nipples tracing random patterns before settling into an insistent erotic tattoo.

She moaned her approval as she reached back with hand and stroked him, matching her rhythm to his. "So good Gene...so good." She moved over him now, her hips circling him, brushing against the tip of his shaft and moving away.

Gene groaned in frustration, his hands moving to her hips holding her steady.

"Now Bolly, you gonna shag me or what?"

"Oh I'm definitely going to shag you," and with that she grabbed hold of him and guided him into the hot, silky centre of her. She sighed with sheer pleasure as she adjusted her position to accommodate him. "My big boy," she laughed.

"Too bloody right," he preened.

Alex started to move up and down his shaft, slowly at first, savouring every sensation. She adjusted her position, moving forward slightly until she was rubbing her clit against him. "Yesssss...ohhhhh." She ground her hips against him harder and faster until she felt herself jerking and contracting against him. "God..yes...Gene!" She collapsed against him as he held her steady.

"Good?" he murmured.

"Bloody fantastic," she said sitting upright, "Ready for round two?"

"Oh yeah," he growled.

This time she positioned herself so that she was leaning slightly back and resting on his thighs. Gene began to move his hips, thrusting upwards to meet her as she clenched around him. "Ahh...ahhh...yes...there!" Alex mumbled incoherently as he thrust against her G-spot and she pushed downwards to meet him.

Gene licked his lips as he concentrated on her giving her as much pleasure as he could. He continued to buck his hips against her while he reached forward to stroke her clit.

"Christ woman, you're so wet!"

"Coming...please...yesssssssss." Her hips bucked and jerked violently against him as she lost control. She sat there breathing heavily for a minute until she recovered. She nodded, "Not bad...not bad at all."

He raised an eyebrow, "Glad to be of service...now," he sat up and rolled Alex easily onto her back, "my turn."

With a quick movement he flung one of her legs over his shoulder and swiftly re-entered her to a look of shocked delight from Alex. "Now, what do yer want? Tell me!"

"You – I want you...every day...always."

He raised her hips slightly as he began to thrust into her, long, hard and deep into her wet pussy. "No-one like you...so fucking good...tight," he mumbled.

She held onto his arms as he moved relentlessly inside her, "Harder...yes...fuck me."

His hips began to move erratically as he felt her start to throb around him and he began to lose control, "Alex...can't hold..."

She moved his hips to meet his as she felt him pulsate and spurt into her, driving her into her own wild climax, "Gene...Geeeeene!" she gasped as they collapsed together.

They lay there, arms and legs entwined, unwilling and unable to move. Alex was the first to recover as she stroked his shoulders and moved the hair from his face. His eyes were closed but his breathing was now steady.

"Earth to Gene – anyone in there?" she laughed.

A low moan rumbled from his chest.

"Gene where are you?"

One blue eye opened to focus on her, "Bloody paradise Bols, paradise!"

Alex leaned over and kissed him tenderly, "You do know that you're the best thing that's ever happened to me don't you?"

He stroked her cheek in reply, "I'm glad. Besides, you're not too bad yerself." He watched as she left their bed and shrugged on a nightshirt heading towards the door.

"What did you mean last night anyway?"

"What?" she replied as she dragged a brush through her unruly hair.

"You were mumbling something about me falling off the edge of the world."

She flushed slightly with embarrassment. "Oh that. Nothing really."

"Alex?" he got out of bed and slipped on his bathrobe. He walked over and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "tell me."

She looked at his reflection in the mirror, "I'm being silly really. It's just...its just I don't think I could exist in a world where you don't." _Not any more._

She turned around to wrap her arms around him. She gloried in the feel of his arms around her, his sheer size and presence comforting and reassuring her.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, "You'll never 'ave to Bols, I'll always be in your world, you just have to look and I'll be there – promise."

They were both startled by the sudden ringing of the telephone. Gene started to grumble as Alex went to the lounge to answer.

"Whose bloody phoning this early? If that's Chris 'cos he can't find the teabags again tell him he'll 'ave me to answer to!" Gene made his way his way to the kitchen as she dealt with the early morning caller.

"Yes...no...that's fine...we'll be right in."

"Well?" he said as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"There's been a development in the Brewer case," she sipped on the coffee, "Ray will brief us when we get in but sounds like they've found the stolen white transit van I told you about."

"Right! Shift yer arse in the shower then Bols! I've a feeling that the tide is finally starting to turn in my direction. Brewer's days as a free man are numbered."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene made his usual expansive entrance into CID, the doors swinging wide as he marched back to reclaim his fiefdom.

"Right kiddies, headmaster's back, so playtime's now officially over." He scanned the office meeting each pair of eyes fully and once satisfied that his authority had been re-established, marched towards his own lair. "Carling, Drake - my office, let's hear what you've got."

Gene settled himself behind his desk his cobalt eyes glittering with anticipation.

"So Raymundo, what so urgent that you had 'ad to drag meself and my good woman here from a nice warm bed?"

Ray flushed a rather fetching shade of pink and Alex spluttered with surprise while Gene smirked at both of them. Ray was the first to recover.

"Sorry Guv, Ma'am," he grinned at Alex, "but we've got a positive ID on the van. Turned up at The Arches on Buckhurst Street. Owner called this morning - bloke with a distinctive northern accent comes in wanting a rush spray job on a white transit van."

"Gotcha!" Gene banged his fist on the desk as Alex jumped in surprise.

"Are we sure this is it? she said.

Ray nodded, "We ran a check on the plates – they belong to a 1973 Austin Maxi, they must 'ave switched 'em before taking the van in."

"What about the workshop owner," Gene said, "what sort of bloke is he? Reliable?"

"Sounds sensible enough, wasn't panicking or anything. Keen to help out I reckon."

"Any timelines Ray – you said it was a rush job?" Alex queried.

"Yep, wants the van ready by the end of today – reckons he got a 'vital' job tomorrow and he wants the van to look good – cocky bastard!"

"Christ that doesn't give us much time," Gene muttered.

"But enough," said Alex firmly, "if we get organised quickly we can do this."

He nodded, "Thanks Ray. We'll 'ave a team brief once Miss Marple 'ere and me good self have it sorted."

Ray left the office as Alex started to pace, "This is do-able Gene, we just need to get organised – first thing is get down there, speak to the workshop owner and staff, try and get positive ID on the van owner."

Gene was nodding in agreement his mind whirring just as fast as hers, "Mebbe try and get someone in undercover for when they pick the van up later. We'll need to try and go over the van before they spray the sodding thing!"

"So, "she said, "we're going to do this?

"Damn right we are!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Gene and Alex were the sole occupants of the Quattro as they sat waiting for something to happen. Gene tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel.

"Stop worrying Gene, everyone's in place – we won't lose them."

"Better bloody not do – I've been waiting two years to get my hands on Brewer."

"I don't suppose you'd consider let me handling Brewer?"

"Correct Bolly – I wouldn't consider it. I want all the bastards alive and kicking at the end of this – especially him."

"Gene," she reproved.

He smiled over at her, "Don't worry love, I want him to go down for a very long time but if my knee 'appens to meet with a delicate part of his anatomy I won't be too upset."

She sighed disapprovingly, "Well, everyone's in place as far as they can be considering we don't really know which jewellers they're going to hit. I'm worried about people getting hurt – especially innocent bystanders."

He patted her hand absent-mindedly, "We've done as much as we can Bols. Charlie Brewer may be the scum of the earth but he 'asnt killed anyone yet – no reason to think he's gonna start now." _Apart from Sam._

"Yes well just the fact that they go in waving shotguns around is enough. It only takes one mistake, one nervous reaction and someone could get killed."

"I know," he said placing his hand on top of hers. "Alex, I know I don't need to say it but please be careful eh? No running off without backup."

She squeezed his hand, "Don't worry about me, just concentrate on Brewer and…be careful yourself."

A voice crackled over the radio, "872 to Delta One, target on the move. Out of Wilmot Street and heading west along Bethnal Green Road."

"872 acknowledge," Alex answered as Gene prepared to move off, "All units, target on the move along Bethnal Green Road. Execute Pattern Bravo 1."

"So where d'ya reckon then Bols?"

Alex hurriedly consulted her maps and lists detailing possible targets by area, "Too soon to say yet, "she said, "he could be heading anywhere, further west…Hatton Gardens…might be too obvious though…wont do the Royal Exchange again," she mumbled to herself.

"_All units, target heading south through Shoreditch High Street onto Bishopsgate."_

"Acknowledged," Gene barked as he moved the vehicle and prepared to close the distance.

"If he's going local then there's a small shop off Bishopsgate, otherwise his next turn will probably be Liverpool Street."

"There he is," Gene hissed, as the freshly painted grey transit van passed and he prepared to follow.

"Not too close Gene, remember he knows your face."

"Yeah, well he's gonna wish he didn't by the end of today."

"_All units target is turning off Bishopsgate onto Middlesex Street."_

Alex grabbed the radio, "Delta One to all units, he's heading for Goldsmiths on Catherine Wheel Alley. Operation Rhombus under way."

"You sure Bolly?" Gene said as the Quattro careered into Middlesex Street narrowly missing a pedestrian.

"Absolutely positive! Delta One to 573, Ray are you in place? You know what to do?"

"573, am in place, ready and waiting," said Ray

"Delta One to control, confirm all units in position?" said Alex.

"_Confirmed Delta One, all units in position and all exits blocked."_

They pulled up in Catherine Wheel Alley just in time to see the van plough into the shop frontage as pedestrians screamed and scattered. Three armed men wearing balaclava's jumped from the rear of the van and ran into the shop, leaving a fourth man behind the wheel who revved the engine and reversed, extracting the van from its unnatural resting place.

Gene and Alex leapt from the car, weapons at the ready and scanning the area. Gene could see CID and armed backup in place, now all he had to do was put the lid down on this without anyone getting hurt.

"Ray, Chris, you're up – move it!" he barked into the radio.

They watched nervously as the two detectives crept up on the van, approaching from either side.

"Come on Ray, don't let me down," Gene muttered.

He observed closely as Chris distracted the driver giving Ray the opportunity to pounce.

"Got ya yer bastard!" Ray said quietly dragging the driver away while Chris grabbed the vehicle keys.

"All units Operation Rhumbus stage two under way," Alex said, "Remember…wait for the command." She handed the radio to Gene – his operation, his command.

"Okay?" she said quietly.

"Yep," he grinned, "or will be in a few minutes."

For Gene the anticipation was almost beyond bearing. Two bloody years he had been waiting to confront Brewer, two years since Sam had been taken from him and taken from his young kiddies. As he waited for the armed raiders to emerge from the shop a shiver ran down his spine, as though someone had walked over his grave. The Gene Genie sixth sense was kicking in – but what exactly was it saying? Too late to wonder now he thought, as he spotted the first masked man emerge. Wait...wait...wait until they were away further away from the shop. Last thing he wanted was a hostage situation. Now!

"Go,go,go,go!"

Chaos erupted as uniform and CID converged on the scene, surrounding the armed men and the vehicle and cutting off any possible route back into the shop.

"You're surrounded Brewer now throw yer weapons down," Gene shouted.

The Brewer gang frantically looked around but quickly realised their predicament and threw their weapons on the ground.

"I bloody told yer this were a bad idea," one of them spat.

Gene immediately recognised the voice.

"Well, Charlie Brewer as I live and breathe," Gene said as Ray manhandled Brewer and cuffed him.

There was a scuffle as one of the still masked men made a break for it.

"Guv behind yer – he's making a break for it!" Ray yelled.

"Drake, Skelton with me," Gene yelled as the man took off at a pace. "Bet it's that fucking Allsop."

The masked man was lean and fast but didn't know these streets as well as Gene's team and Alex finally chased him into a dead end lane. She pointed her weapon at him and waited for Gene and Chris to catch up.

"Come on Mr Allsop – it is Allsop isn't it? Why don't you just come with me? Trust me, you wouldn't want to wait for DCI Hunt to arrive – I don't think he likes you very much."

He frantically looked for an escape route but on realising that there was none stood and faced Alex.

"Just put your hands on your head," she said.

Suddenly he started to run directly towards her, barrelling into her and knocking her off her feet, her gun flying along the ground.

"Shit," she swore as they both started to scramble towards the weapon.

Just as he put his hand on the gun a snakeskin boot appeared and stood on his fingers.

"Now that was no way to treat a lady was it? " Gene sneered before turning to Alex, "You alright?"

She retrieved the weapon as Chris helped her to her feet, "Fine," she said, dignity being the worst thing bruised.

Allsop lay prone on the ground as Gene moved his booted foot and placed it heavily in the centre of the prone man's back.

"Gerrof me yer bastard!" the wriggling man shouted.

Gene reared back in shock, as though he had been physically slapped. _What the fuck...? _He dragged the squirming figure upright and slammed him against the wall.

"Just who the fuck are you?" he said as he ripped the balaclava from the man's face.

As Gene stared into that so familiar face and brown eyes it was left for Alex to give voice to the word that all three detectives were thinking.

"Sam?"

**...to be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you again for all the great reviews – glad you enjoyed the last chapter's little twist.**

**Disclaimers – Characters belong to BBC, Kudos and Monastic**

**Rated – M rated mainly for strong language (no smut alas)**

**Summary – Sam's back – or is he? The plot thickens.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Sam?"

Alex stared in bewilderment as Sam struggled in Gene's grip. Sam…Sam Tyler; the voice at on a tape, a picture in a closed file, a body in a morgue_. He's dead, he's dead, the voice in her head screamed!_ Dead in 2008 and dead in 1982 – or maybe not?

Gene relaxed his grip slightly, "Sam? It's you Sammy boy?"

Sam spat in Gene's face and laughed, "Who the fucks Sam? Got the wrong man 'ave yer then copper?"

Breathing heavily Gene grabbed him by lapels and slammed him back against the wall, "Alright smart-arse, 'who are yer then?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Gene tightened his grip, "Cos otherwise I'll beat the livin' shit out of yer, now who are yer?"

"Dan..me name's Dan Taylor…ask anyone, Charlie will tell yer."

Gene looked into Sam's eyes and shook his head, wondering if this was it – had he finally lost it, finally gone totally doollaly? He looked over his shoulder at Alex who looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"For Christ's sake Alex – tell me I'm not going mad 'ere!"

She gently touched his arm, "No, you're not mad." _Although I think I might be._

"Chris?" Gene said.

"Errm, it's Sam, I mean the Boss…DI Tyler."

"Listen," Sam sneered, "I don't know what you lot are on but me name's Dan Taylor – I'm Charlie Brewer's nephew! You can ask 'im."

Gene smiled and then went to turn away, quickly turning back giving Sam a swift punch in the kidneys.

"Liar! That's it, you Man United supporting nancy-boy! If you're windin' me up so help me I'll..."

"Guv…Gene," Alex intervened, "Lets get him back to the station, we can talk about it there…find out what's going on."

He nodded silently in agreement. What a day this was turning out to be. The thing he had fervently prayed for, wished for, had by some miracle had happened. Sam was alive, Sam was here right in front of him but this was rapidly turning into a nightmare.

"Right," he muttered, "let's get him back." He started to manhandle Sam away.

"Gene – you have to arrest him," she said.

"You what?"

"Look, whoever he is we have to arrest him! We just witnessed him carrying out an armed robbery – it's the only way we can take him in."

Gene sighed heavily, "Alright, alright – you do it then."

"Cuffs?"

"Bloody hell woman do I 'ave to do everything?"

Gene spun Sam around until he was facing the wall and snapped the cuffs on his wrists as Alex stepped forward. Gene grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and turned him to face Alex.

"Dan Taylor," she paused slightly, "aka Sam Tyler, I am arresting you for attempted armed robbery. You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned…"

Sam smirked, "That's not 'ow it goes."

Gene slapped him on the head, "Shut it! Chris – you charge him and get him back to the car."

They watched as Chris completed the charge and then followed behind as Chris began to march the handcuffed Sam back along the alley and towards the Quattro.

"So?" Gene said, "Any theories oh wise one?"

"Theories?" she repeated, "So many it's making my head spin! But for now lets just say that he believes what he's telling you – he thinks he's Dan Taylor, Charlie Brewer's nephew."

Gene snorted, "Well that's a bloody lie for a start."

"How do you know?"

Gene stopped walking and turned to face her, "Cos I happen to know that Charlie Brewer is an only child!"

Alex smiled, "Ah." She gently touched Gene's arm, "You okay?"

He gave a wry laugh, "Fandabbydozy Bols! The best friend who I thought was dead, waltzes back into me life – except that he's turned into criminal scum who robs for a living, spits in me face and says 'is name's Dan! Apart from that I feel great."

All she wanted to do was take him in her arms and make the world go away, make it better somehow, but instead she said, "We'll sort it Gene I promise. We will get to the bottom of this…one way or another."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene leaned on the wall outside the interview room smoking a cigarette and waited for Alex to emerge. She was in there, talking to Sam or Dan or whoever the hell it was! He took a long drag and closed his eyes. Who was he kidding? Course it was Sam – Alex, Chris, Ray – they all recognised him, he wasn't going off his trolley.

He laughed ironically. It should be one of the happiest days of his life – the day his best friend, his life-long brother-in-arms had been miraculously returned to him, back from the dead. But this wasn't the Sam he knew and it hadn't taken too long in the interview room to realise that. This 'Dan' was a sick, bitter, twisted individual who liked nothing better than to wreak violence on society without a thought for the consequences. In normal circumstances Gene would have no compunction about making sure he was banged up and then throwing away the key.

He should phone Annie. Trouble is, he hadn't the foggiest idea what he was going to say to her – 'Oh hello love I've found Sam and by the way he's a thieving scumbag who wouldn't recognise you or the kiddies if he passed you in the street.' How was he supposed to do that? To raise her hopes and then dash them again – she'd be heartbroken and rightly so. No, he wouldn't phone yet. Best wait and see what Alex could find out – if anything.

About time her psychology wotsits came in useful, though quite frankly he thought it would be actual psychiatry including men in white coats, and not psychology codswallop that Sam needed! It wasn't fair but he realised how much he was counting on her to tell him what was wrong and more importantly how to fix it. She had already warned him that this could be tricky and that she wasn't an expert in this particular area. Still, he was counting on her to at least help point him in the right direction. He looked up as the door opened and Alex came out.

"Well?"

"Not here," she said and started to walk towards the surveillance room.

He quickly followed her inside and then locked the door behind them. In a heartbeat she had wrapped her arms around him, her lips pressed to the side of his neck, one hand moving and slowly caressing the back of his head. No words were exchanged as he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closed as they stood silently together. He brought his hands up to cup her face, as he kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally taking her lips in a long kiss, gentle and yet firm, receiving the comfort she gladly gave.

They gradually unwound from each other's embrace, although Gene was reluctant to sever all ties and held on to one of her fingers as they talked.

She looked around, the dexion shelves covered in radios and VCR's,"I remember the first time I was in this room with you," she said.

"So do I," he laughed, "Thought you were a bleeding nutter – talking bollocks and waggling yer bloody fingers at me!"

"You grabbed my boob!"

"You were laughing at me! Besides, I 'ad to shut you up somehow, you were doing my 'ead in." He dragged her back towards him and slipped a hand under her jacket gently cupping a breast in his hand, his thumb brushing over the nipple, "Always did 'ave a thing about your tits ," he murmured.

"Anyway," she said reluctantly breaking contact, "do you want to know about Sam?"

"As long as you're not gonna tell me he had a deprived childhood and his Daddy didn't love him."

"No," she said patiently, "it's a bit more complicated."

"Oh joy!"

Alex ignored him, "My best guess is that it's some sort of psychogenic or dissociative amnesia probably brought on by post-traumatic stress…"

"In English Alex," he sighed.

"It means that as the result of a severe stressful event.."

"The car ending up in the river?" Gene said.

She nodded, "That would probably do it...and as a result he seems to have developed a continuous state of amnesia - he can't remember anything prior to the day of accident, he only remembers his life since then - nothing before."

"But he's not even the same person. I can understand how you can lose yer memory but...'ow can yer whole personality change?"

"The mind is..."

"An amazing organ! I know you keep telling me," he said.

"Well it's not only amazing but extremely complex. No one really understands exactly how it works, or why sometimes it doesn't work. But if you can't remember a single thing about your life – who you know, what you do, what you are, then its quite easy for another personality to develop, especially if there are outside influences."

"Brewer," Gene spat.

Alex walked over to where Gene was leaning against a desk and sat down beside him. If Gene's whole world had been turned upside down then so had hers – only more so! She honestly had no idea what was going on here. She had thought that this world was her creation, the people inside it hers. Even before Sam's untimely arrival she had begun to have her doubts, but now...was this her world or was it Sam's? Was she dead or still clinging on to life?

"Has Brewer been charged yet?"

He shook his head, "Not yet, too busy concentrating on the boy wonder."

"We need to find out what he knows, how Sam ended up working for him – he's the key Gene."

"In that case about time I unpicked his lock...you coming?" he said as he made his way towards the door.

"I think you and Ray should do this one, I need to make some calls, find the best way to help Sam."

Gene frowned, "You sure?"

"In this case Gene, I think the slightly more...robust approach would work with Brewer."

"Fair enough – robust it is then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene entered the interview room to find Charlie Brewer already seated opposite Ray. A large bruise was already developing on one side of his face while dried blood was caked around one eye.

"You alright Mr 'unt? Look like you've see a ghost or summat," he sneered.

Gene smiled menacingly, "And you, yer little toerag look like you've been in an accident."

"Yeah," Ray said, "resisting arrest apparently."

"Well Charlie, " Gene said, "if you don't start telling me what I want to hear you might just have another 'accident'."

"I dunno what you mean, you've got me fair and square for the blag, what else d'ya want?"

"I wanna know all about your friend Dan Taylor, or should I say your 'nephew'?"

Brewer smiled nervously, "Yeah well, he's like a nephew to me isn't he...no harm in that is there?"

Gene stood up and started to pace around the room, circling around the table behind Brewer, "We both know who he is Charlie so stop arsing around and tell me what happened."

Brewer smirked, "Honest, I dunno what you..."

Gene grabbed a handful of hair and slammed him down on the table, viciously twisting one arm behind his back. "Enough! Tell me what you've done to Sam Tyler."

Brewer squirmed in Gene's grip, "Wassa matter? Don't you like Dan then?"

"You fuckin..." Gene lifted him and slammed Brewer against the wall, "Don't make me kill me yer Charlie – I might just enjoy it too much."

"Guv!" Ray exclaimed.

"See Charlie, even Sergeant Carling's worried about yer – now that's not a good sign is it? Means I might be out of control, means I could do anything..."

"Alright, alright – its Tyler!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Gene said as he delivered a blow to the kidneys.

"You should be grateful – I saved 'is life," Brewer gasped.

"What?" Gene relaxed his grip slightly.

"I pulled 'im from the river didn't I?" he gasped. "We saw the car go in the river, me and Allsop went and pulled him out."

"Why?"

"I'm not a murderer! I've got standards you know! The others, they scattered but I couldn't just leave him there to drown could I?"

"So, you pulled him out – you couldn't just call an ambulance or summat?" Gene hissed.

"I dunno what I was thinking – I couldn't 'ang about for an ambulance, anyway he seemed alright – just spark out. Took him home and dried him out, but when he woke up he didn't know anything...so I just told him he'd been in an accident and he was my nephew."

"And what did yer think you were going to do with him?"

"He's a bright lad, I knew he would come in useful, besides I knew you'd find him eventually – wanted to see the look on your face..."

Gene grabbed him the lapels and hoisted him up until they were nose to nose, "This close enough for yer?" He threw Brewer away from him.

"Take him away Ray and charge him before I kill the bastard."

Gene waited until he had the room to himself and then slumped down on the nearest chair. God knows he should be grateful he supposed. At least Sam was alive, at least there must be some chance that the man he knew was still in there somewhere, that he would come back. Sam had always talked about leaving, going away...back home but Gene had always realised that Sam couldn't stay away - he always came back to where he was needed.

He rubbed at his prickling eyes, trying the banish the anger and tiredness he had suddenly become aware of. He needed to think, he needed Alex but most of all he needed a drink of industrial size proportions!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late and Gene was slumped in his corner at Luigi's, the rest of CID sat around him, almost as if forming a protective barrier. Ray and Chris still sat the closest to him but the rest of the team were also in attendance, their loyalty unspoken but absolute. Alex had reluctantly gone up to the flat an hour ago, her face white as a sheet and pleading exhaustion. Gene had wanted to follow but she had insisted that he stay with the team, quietly speaking with Ray before she left to ensure that Gene would be looked after appropriately.

"Come on then Guv, time to get you up to the missus."

"Ughhhh?" Gene slurred.

Ray gestured at Chris and they each took an arm and began to manoeuvre him towards the door and up to the flat, both grateful for the proximity and the fact that Alex Drake was the Guv's girlfriend now.

"Wanna speak to Sam," Gene mumbled.

"No you don't Guv, not tonight eh?" Ray said, as they continued to heave him towards the door of the flat.

"Yeah Guv," Chris said as he panted with the effort, "speak to him tomorrow."

"Fer all the sense you'll get," mumbled Ray under his breath. He rapped on the door, eager to deposit his burden and be away.

Alex opened the door and was confronted by the sight of Gene being propped up by Ray and Chris.

"Ere you are then ma'am, safely delivered as promised."

Gene weaved slightly as he tried to focus, "Ello darlin', 'm not drunk, noooo, not me."

Alex smiled – well it wasn't as if this was totally unexpected, "No I can see that – put him on the sofa would you Ray?"

Ray and Chris manhandled him over to the sofa where he immediately slumped into the cushions.

"Thanks Ray, for looking after him."

Ray nodded, "Yeah well, we've all had a bit of a shock today I reckon."

Alex nodded as she remembered that Sam's sudden reappearance had affected everyone, Gene, Ray, Chris and of course Annie and her children. Ray and Chris rapidly left leaving Alex to deal with the aftermath - who was currently prone on the sofa snoring. She made her way over to him and knelt down beside him. Even drunk and incapable he was still somehow magnificent in his incapacity.

She brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his cheek. A startling blue eye opened, long lashes fluttered as he struggled to stay alert.

"Bolly-wolly, my lovely Bols," he mumbled happily.

"Yeah, I'm here Gene,"

He continued to try and focus on her face, "You are so beautiful – did anyone ever tell you that?"

She laughed softly and stroked his cheek, "They did actually."

He frowned and tried to struggle upright, "Who? Who told yer? I'll get the bastards...trying to hit on my bird."

"Shhhh," she soothed, "it was you, you told me remember?"

"Oh, well that's alright then," he said slumping back on the sofa again.

"Gene?", she said shaking him, "Gene?" Nope, he was spark out this time. She debated for a millisecond, the pros and cons of trying to get him to the bedroom, but logistics and common sense won out in the end. He could stay here – it was comfortable enough and she knew he would stagger to the bedroom eventually.

She made sure he was comfortable, removing his jacket and shoes and then going to find a blanket to throw over him. When she returned he was lying flat on his back, mouth agape slightly. She smiled as she tried to unbuckle his belt to make him comfortable.

"Can't keep yer hands off me woman," he muttered.

"Look whose talking!" she said as she removed his tie and then threw the blanket over him.

"Yeah, bloody lovely...love it...love you."

"Go to sleep Gene," she said kissing his forehead, "Love you," she whispered before leaving him and turning out the light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene woke to the high-pitched sound of the test tone slicing through his alcohol fuelled slumber. Alex must have left the television on.

"You can't have them both you know."

Gene sat up sharply to find a little girl dressed in red at the end of the sofa.

"What the 'ell?"

She clutched at the clown in her arms, "That's just greedy Gene, having them both."

He looked at the tv – the girl from the test card was missing.

"Who are you, what d'ya want?" he shouted.

"Sam or Alex," she said, "you'll have to choose."

"Listen, I don't know who the hell you are little girl but sod off home." Gene rubbed his eyes frantically trying to wake himself up from what he was sure was another dream.

"Don't you like me and my clown" she said.

"Yes Gene," a deep voice said behind him, "don't you like clowns?"

Gene span around to find a sinister clown figure staring at him with its peaked hat and somehow familiar painted face.

"Fuck...That's it, am never drinking again," Gene mumbled as he shook his head.

The clown moved and stood next to the test card girl. "Don't you believe us Gene...you have to give one up – which one will it be?" he said pointing at the television.

An image of Sam appeared as Gene made his way to the tv and knelt before it. Except he looked different somehow. He was wearing a smart suit and looked like he was standing on top of a building. The image of Sam smiled serenely and then started to run. Gene stared in horror as he realised that Sam was going to jump off the building.

"No Sam, no," he shouted as he banged on the television in frustration as the screen went blank.

"Not Sam then?" said the girl, "then it will have to be Alex."

Gene caught his breath as an image on Alex appeared on the screen. She was pale, very pale and lying with her eyes closed, a bullet hole in her forehead. He crept closer to the screen and groaned.

"No,no,no...please God," he moaned. A tear slid down his cheek as his fingers traced the outline of her face.

"Choose," they chanted, "make the choice, pick the one you want to save Gene."

"Nooooooooooooo," he shouted.

Gene started awake and sat up on the sofa. His heart was pounding wildly as he looked around the empty lounge, the television silent in the corner of the room. A dream, just a dream – wasn't it?

He ran his fingers through his hair as he stood up and made his way to the bedroom, discarding clothing as he went. He quickly slipped into the bed beside Alex and pulled her to him. He needed to touch her, feel her heart beating against him.

"Hmnnnn?" she mumbled sleepily.

He stared at her face, unable to make out all the features in the dark, but his fingers brushing away the hair from her forehead as he felt nothing but smooth skin under his touch. He kissed the spot where the imaginary bullet-hole had been, wishing it into oblivion along with all such imaginings.

"Nothing, go to sleep love, nothings gonna happen...I promise."

**...to be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**All the lovely reviews are very much appreciated – ta very much!**

**Disclaimers – Characters belong to BBC, Kudos – yadda yadda**

**Rated – M rated mainly for strong language – some soft focus fluff/smut**

**Bit of a long chapter but I hope you enjoy**

* * *

_Who knows, not me,  
I never lost control,  
You're face, to face,  
With the man who sold the world._

_(David Bowie, The Man Who Sold the World)_

**Chapter 10**

The next morning found Gene lying awake and looking at the ceiling, his mind surprisingly clear given the amount of alcohol he had put away last night. While his body was still relatively relaxed, with one arm flung behind his head the other lying close enough to Alex to feel her warmth, his mind was anything but relaxed.

In fact his mind was busy tripping over itself trying to analyse his dream…no, nightmare of last night. Because that's what it was, what it would be if it ever came true – a living nightmare from which he would never wake. He dismissed the thought of Sam jumping from a building easily enough. Sam would never do that – at least the Sam he had known, the Sam who loved life, his friends and his family. No there were no circumstances that Gene could think of where Sam would take his own life.

But Alex…dead…lying dead with a bullet through her forehead. The image flashed into his imagination unbidden and with disturbing clarity. He closed his eyes against it but he could still see the cold, pale, lifeless face revealed to him by his tormentors. And what was that about anyway? A clown and the girl from the test card? He frowned as he lay there trying to remember something important. Didn't Alex mention something about clowns, said she was afraid of them or something? Maybe that's why he dreamed about it then. Gene was slightly comforted by the fact that he had finally managed to apply some logic to his dream, although it didn't really explain the test card girl or the fact that there seemed to be some sort of choice to be made.

He slowly turned to face Alex while trying not to disturb her. He just needed to see her face, just visible now in the early morning light. He loved her, that much he knew of course although he didn't say it often enough and never in front of other people. He smiled wryly when he remembered how he had berated Sam as a 'soft, Man United supporting nancy-boy' for admitting he had loved someone. And now Gene had fallen in love – except that somehow the word 'love' didn't really cover it, wasn't big enough to describe what he felt about Alex. Somehow the nightmare of last night had coalesced his feelings into something more real, more tangible.

Not that he was about to start spouting poetry, picking daisies or whatever else love-sick idiots did these days. No, that wasn't the Gene Genies style. He would show her how he felt with actions and not words (oh alright maybe the occasional word), he would be open with her and there would be no holding back. He wondered if she realised that he had been holding back, never giving the whole of himself because he was afraid? Well he would make it up to her by giving himself heart and soul. And if that bullet came one day? Well it would have to get past him first because he would be right there standing in front of her taking the bullet.

He nodded to himself, more content now that he had settled things in his own mind, as he gazed longingly at the object of his deliberations. She was turned slightly towards him, stray curls lying across her face, mouth slightly open her breathing slow and steady. He had an almost overwhelming urge to wake her and translate his thoughts into actions, actions that she would hopefully understand – but he resisted knowing that she would wake soon enough.

He was still watching thirty minutes later when her lashes began to flutter, and her breathing changed slightly as she licked her lips. One hazel orb opened sleepily and she smiled.

"Morning," she said quietly reaching for him.

He wrapped her into his embrace and planted a light kiss on her forehead, "Morning love."

"You okay? No hangover?"

"Nope, feeling pretty perky in fact."

She raised an eyebrow and drew back to look at him," Perky?"

"Hmm," he said, brushing back her hair and kissing her neck. He gently pushed her back on the pillows the better to capture his prey.

Alex sighed and weaved her fingers through his hair as he continued his delicate assault, trailing burning kisses over her face and neck, capturing her lips with his own, his hands moving down her body, skimming over her skin with a feather-light touch.

"Gene," she sighed, as she tried to trap him in her own embrace.

He touched her lips with his fingers, "Let me do this Alex, let me show you how I feel," he said before quickly kissing her lips as she nodded her assent.

His kisses traced a line of molten lava over her body leaving her squirming under his touch. Each nipple received his special attention as he licked and teased them into rosy peaks. His hands and mouth moved lower and lower and Alex could feel herself becoming liquid under his expert touch. She gave a sharp intake of breath as his tongue found her very source and began to tease and lap as she opened up to him, denying him nothing. His fingers drove her to new heights of ecstasy as his tongue continued to lick and tantalise.

"Oh God...yes," she moaned in helpless pleasure. This was it, she really had died and gone to heaven!

Gene relentlessly drove on, dipping in and tasting honeyed nectar until he finally felt her throb against his tongue. Before she could recover he moved up her body once more, kissing her eyes and lips and entering her in one swift move and holding still. His body screamed at him for completion but he held back the demons driving him – he had to show her.

Alex lay there catching her breath, her arms and legs wrapped around him. She wasn't sure exactly what was happening here but something was different, Gene was different. Very good but somehow different.

"Look at me Alex," he said. He captured her head with both hands as he lost himself in her body and soul, "I love you."

She continued to look into his eyes even as his body began to move over hers, driving them both on to uncharted raptures. She saw the morning sun rise in his eyes, flames licking at the edges, 'ice on fire' – she'd heard the phrase before but never knew what it meant until now. Even as her body demanded satisfaction she couldn't tear her eyes away from his, couldn't leave this moment in time.

Finally she couldn't hold back, didn't want to hold back, both body and soul demanding that she should give all of herself. She looked directly into his eyes as the world began to shatter around them, saw ecstasy reflected in them as he shuddered, they both cried out and she let herself fall into his heart and his world completely.

She must have drifted off into a contented slumber because the next thing she knew her arse was being playfully slapped.

"Come on Bols, time to get up and at 'em", Gene said with a smirk.

She groaned, "Have you no sense of romance?" she said playfully.

He pouted, "Romance! I've just 'romanced' the life out of yer! Some women are never satisfied."

She dragged his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss, "I'm very satisfied thank you."

He smiled, somewhat mollified, "Good, how about making me a cuppa then?"

She was somewhat relieved to discover that no matter how intense his lovemaking had been, the familiar Gene, her Gene was still there, "On this occasion I think you deserve it," she said slipping out of bed and throwing on his discarded shirt.

She looked back to see his sprawled on the bed, naked and entirely magnificent. She walked back to the bed and knelt beside him, brushing her fingers against his early morning stubble and kissing his lips once more.

"By the way, I love you too," she said.

He watched the sway of her hips as she left the bedroom and allowed himself a satisfied smile. 'Love' – scary concept, but he did believe he was getting the hang of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sight of DCI Hunt and DI Drake walking up the steps and into Fenchurch East station together had become somewhat familiar in the past few months. Indeed so familiar that not one person would think to pass comment or raise an eyebrow and certainly not Maureen Forbes, the current duty desk sergeant. She merely cursed the bad luck that had placed her on duty this morning and hoped that DCI Hunt had had his oats this morning – porridge or any other kind.

"Morning Mo, no Viv this morning?" said Gene as he paused to look at the duty log for last night.

"No Guv, he had the night-shft - went off about half an hour ago," she smiled, "you'll have to make do with me I'm afraid."

"Well you're definitely better looking so I'd say the day was already off to a good start."

Raised eyebrows and a look of womanly solidarity passed between Mo and Alex.

"What?" Gene said seeing 'the look', "she is better looking than Viv!"

"I'm sure Viv will be devastated," Mo said, her blue eyes twinkling with amusement. At least you could have a joke with DCI Hunt, unlike the last bastard. Pity she was going to have to spoil his good mood really. She sighed and shook her head sending a riot of brunette curls rippling in motion.

"How's DI Tyler?" said Alex.

"Still frothing at the mouth I shouldn't wonder," Gene mumbled.

"Actually Guv we had to transfer him to hospital last night," Mo said bracing herself for the tirade that was bound to follow.

"What?" he said icily.

She handed over a report which Gene quickly scanned.

"Dan Taylor, aka Sam Tyler complained of feeling ill during the night and the duty doc was called out," Sergeant Forbes reported.

"Is he okay?" Alex enquired.

Mo nodded, "Doc reckoned it could be withdrawal symptoms."

"And why the flaming ''ell wasn't I informed" Gene fumed, his eyes boring into hers.

Mo returned Gene's stare with one of her own, "Because if you were woken up every time there was a problem in cells DCI Hunt, you'd soon be complaining and making my life hell! Not to mention the havoc it would play with your love life!"

"Yeah well, " he grumbled, "this is different."

"I know Guv but be reasonable – would you really have appreciated being woken up at 3 o'clock in the morning? Besides, it wasn't life-threatening – just a precaution. Trust me, if it had been serious you would have been told."

Gene nodded, "Suppose so. So how is he then?"

"Well they decided to keep him there, given that he was due to go in today for check ups anyway," Mo said, more relaxed now that the worst news had been delivered.

"Royal London?" he said

She nodded, "And we've got a police escort covering him at all times. Technically he is still under arrest you know. I'll keep you informed if I hear anything."

"Thanks Mo, appreciate it," Alex said as they walked away from the front desk.

"Yeah, err, thanks Mo."

"Withdrawal symptoms?" Gene said as they made their way towards CID.

Alex started to consider the possibilities, "It would explain a lot about his attitude, although not everything...depends on what he's been taking. Any connection with Brewer?"

Gene shook head, "Nah, Charlie Brewer's a lot of things but he's never had any connection with drugs."

"Well he still might know what Sam's been up to."

They came to a halt just outside of CID, "Right, I'll have a word with Brewer – see if I can jog his memory."

"And I'll get onto the hospital, see if I can get an update," she said.

She briefly brushed her hand over his, "Gene?"

He shook his head, "I don't understand - Sam hated drugs, said they lead to all sorts of other crap, people thieving just so they could feed their habit. He'd had a lot of experience with druggies in Hyde so he knew what he was talking about. Just can't imagine him doing this."

"Well, lets try and get to the bottom of it – find out what exactly he's been taking."

She turned to enter CID as he grabbed her arm, "Alex – don't tell anyone in there about the drugs, not yet anyway."

She nodded, "Okay but we might have to eventually."

"I know, just not yet eh?"

She smiled, "You're a good man Gene Hunt."

"Yeah? Somehow don't think everyone I know would agree with you! Meet up in an hour and see what we've got?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what exactly have we got then?" Gene said as he continued to accelerate the Quattro down Whitechapel Road towards the Royal London.

Alex grimaced slightly as Gene merrily waved goodbye to the speed limit without a second glance.

"Any chance we're going to arrive at the hospital on one piece?" she asked sarcastically.

"Put it this way, at least if we do have an accident we're heading in the right direction."

"Watch that..."

"And if I want a back seat driver, I'll ask me Auntie Mabel!"

"You haven't got an Auntie Mabel have you Gene?"

"My point exactly!"

"But..." Alex was interrupted as the radio burst into life.

"Control to Alpha One, respond please."

"Alpha One," Alex replied, "What is it Mo?"

"I've just had a report from the hospital that DI Tyler has absconded."

"What happened?" snapped Gene.

"DS Collins and DC Lewis will be able to fill you in but all we can say for sure is that Sam Tyler is no longer on the hospital premises," Sergeant Forbes said.

"How long since he went missing?" Alex said.

Well they had to search the grounds for him first but DS Collins reckons he's been gone about an hour."

"Thanks Mo, we'll get an update when we get to the hospital. Alert all units to be on the lookout for DI Tyler – oh and Mo."

"Yes ma'am?"

"Please warn them to approach with caution – he may be armed. Alpha One out."

"Christ on a fucking bike!" Gene spat as he brought the car to a halt outside the hospital entrance. "I'll bloody well string them up, the incompetent bastards."

"Lets find out exactly what happened before you lynch them Gene – might be useful."

"And what did you mean about him being armed?"

Alex could feel the tension radiating from Gene as they sat in the car. She reached out a hand to briefly touch his arm before replying.

"Well, he's very comfortable waving a shotgun about as recent events have proved. And with the information from the hospital and Brewer on Sam's addiction..."

"Benzos."

"Yes, Benzodiazapines...the hospital mentioned he was still highly agitated due to the withdrawal symptoms he was experiencing," she paused and looked directly into his eyes, "He could be quite dangerous Gene."

"Don't I bloody know it! But why benzos, doesn't make sense?"

"Well, from what you've told me about your conversation, it would seem that Brewer was somehow trying to keep Sam from recovering his memory. Studies have suggested memory loss as a side-effect of taking Benzodiazapines so Brewer probably thought he could influence this and now it seems Sam's addicted."

"So what do we do now Bols? Just sit around waiting for Sam to pop up like the flaming White Rabbit?"

"Given his state of mind, I don't think it will be too long before he surfaces somewhere – he needs his fix, so he'll probably be quite reckless."

"Right then, " Gene said as he exited the car.

"Where're you going?" she shouted after him.

"Just gonna rip Lewis and Collins a pair of new arseholes!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We can't just sit here Gene!"

They were sitting in the Quattro, parked up in Dunster Court waiting for something, anything to happen.

"Well what else would you suggest? he said quietly.

"We need to go back to the station, start following up, get on to your snouts.."

"No! He's here somewhere, I can feel it in me bones – he's here."

Alex sighed in exasperation but couldn't compete with Gene's illogical but usually reliable gut instinct.

"I know this is hard but..."

He snapped his head to face her, "You have no idea how hard this is Alex! Its like," he paused struggling for the right words, "its like what happened to me brother. I loved Stu but he was a druggie and I couldn't help him – well this is ten times worse."

"I understand," she said softly as her hand reached out to stroke his cheek, "I do understand."

He nodded silently as he took her hand and kissed the palm before squeezing her fingers gently in acknowledgement. The radio suddenly burst into life.

"573 to Alpha One, Guv we think we've found 'im," said an excited Ray.

Gene grabbed the radio, "Where?"

"Post office on the corner of Eastcheap, robbery in progress. Uniform have positively identified Tyler on the scene."

"We're on it," Gene said as he started the engine, "two minutes away."

In fact less than two minutes later the Quattro screeched to halt outside the post office. They quickly leapt out and found Ray and Chris both brandishing pistols.

"What's happening Ray?"

"We're just about to search the surrounding alleys. He left the post office but we've got him blocked off – all exits are covered – he's armed Guv."

"Good man," Gene said, checking is own weapon, sheer policing instinct taking over now. "You ready Bols?" he said indicating his gun.

"I didn't...err...I haven't," she stuttered.

"Ere you are ma'am, you can have my weapon," Chris volunteered. He didn't really want anything to do with shooting DI Tyler if he could help it.

"Thanks Chris," she said, although quite frankly she wanted nothing to do with shooting Tyler at all.

Or maybe, just maybe that's what she had to do? Was that it, could it possibly be that if she shot Sam Tyler she would get back to Molly? That was too bizarre surely? She looked across at Gene and a flash of searing pain shot through her. Leave here? Leave Gene?

"Right you lot, no time for dawdling, lets split up and find the bugger. Oh and Ray?"

"Yes Guv?"

"Try not to shoot him if you can possibly help it eh?"

"I'll try Guv...not to shoot 'im that is," Ray smirked.

Sure of his team Gene, dashed down Pudding Lane, every instinct aware, every nerve jangling and just praying to God that he would be the one to find Sam. It was quiet, eerie even, the streets devoid of traffic and pedestrians.

"Come on Sammy boy – I know you're here somewhere, come to the Genie."

He caught a flash of movement and he swung around to catch a fleeting glimpse of a trousered leg dashing down a narrow alley.

"Sam!", he yelled as he followed, raising his weapon at the retreating figure of Tyler.

"Stop, Sam."

He had a clear shot, had him in his sights as his fingers started to slowly squeeze the trigger. Sweat began to bead on Gene's forehead as the implication swam in his head. _This is Sam you idiot! Sam, your best friend, father to your beautiful god-children, Annie's husband, your fucking best friend!_ He lowered his weapon in frustration – there had to be another way. He needed to get closer, talk to him, make him remember.

Sam disappeared once more and Gene hurriedly followed, weapon still at the ready. He ran into George Lane to be confronted by his worst nightmare. Oh Sam was there alright – trouble was he seemed to have found Alex and was at the moment holding a gun to her head. In the back of his mind he thought he heard a clown laughing.

"Stop! Stop or I'll shoot 'er," Sam shouted.

Gene stopped as the image of Alex with a bullet hole in her head replayed itself in his mind. No! He thought, this is not what happens, this was not going to happen today – or any day.

"Sam, don't be daft – just let her go," he said playing for time.

"Back off yer bastard or I'll shoot her."

Gene forced himself to breath deeply, to remain calm as Sam held Alex in a vice-like grip, his pistol pointing directly against her head.

"You won't shoot her Sam, that's not you. You're a copper Sam, you're a good man – the best! Don't you remember?"

"Shut up, shut the fuck up! I told yer I'd fuckin' kill her and I will."

He grabbed a handful of Alex's hair and twisted hard, forcing her down to her knees. Alex groaned slightly as her knees hit the hard stone ground and Gene forced himself to remain calm for her sake.

"Alright Sam what do yer want? Tell me?"

Sam viciously kicked Alex to the ground, his weapon still trained on her head. He grinned at Gene, "Just wanna make you suffer Hunt, that's all. Whose gonna shoot first then?"

Gene felt the white hot rage of helplessness, swiftly followed by ice cold water running through his veins. Choice made.

" You're know you're right...you're not Sam Tyler. The Sam I knew loved life, loved people, he wanted to help – he was alive. You're not alive are you? You're dead – dead on the inside." He brought his weapon up and pointed at Sam, "Now, let 'er go or I swear to God I'll blow yer bloody 'ead off and I don't care who you are!"

Sam quickly reached down and dragged Alex back to her feet, using her as a shield, " Don't think so Hunt, you won't shoot your precious DI will you?"

Gene watched helplessly as Sam backed away, still holding Alex by the throat, his eyes darting from side to side, looking for a way out.

"Sam!"

"Stay back Gene!"

Suddenly spotting an escape route he cuffed Alex around the head and threw her to the floor and then darted down a dead-end lane. Gene rushed forward and knelt next to her on the ground.

"Alex, Alex – you okay?"_ Please be okay._

"I'm okay," she mumbled clutching the back of her head, "just get after him – and be careful."

Gene reluctantly left Alex on the ground and followed Sam. Where the bloody hell was he? It was a dead-end so unless Sam really was the White Rabbit he must be here somewhere. He cautiously made his way further down the alley, swinging his gun from side to side as he searched. About half way down the alley, a rickety metal staircase crawled up the side of a building.

"Oh you have to be joking," he swore.

He cautiously made his way up the staircase, cursing Sam but mostly cursing his lack of fitness. The stairs led to the roof of a medium size brick building and Gene made his way carefully forward, ducking around chimneys and aerials. There was a solid structure in the centre of the roof and Gene slowly and carefully emerged from its shadow to find Sam standing at the edge of the building, still holding his gun in one hand.

"Sam," he said quietly, "come away – come away from the edge yer daft sod."

Sam turned around to face him, "Why? There's no way out for me is there?"

"Yes there is Sam, there's always a way out. You're Sam Tyler don't you remember?"

Sam shook his head, "Dunno what to think anymore. I just want this nightmare to end."

"It can end, just put the gun down and walk towards me," he said. "You can trust me – its Gene, don't you remember?"

"Gene," Sam repeated as he stepped in from the edge.

Gene breathed a small sigh of relief, "That's it Sam, you can do it. We were friends – we are friends," he corrected himself. "Don't you remember all those times down the Railway Arms? I was best man at yer wedding too – you remember Annie...your wife?"

Sam grimaced as he tried to recapture a fleeting image, "I've got a wife?"

Gene moved closer, "Yeah, she's a lovely lass – and two kiddies, you've got children. You're not Dan – that's your son's name...your little lad is called Danny."

"Danny? My son?."

"Yeah, so come on then Sam, lets stop all this and I'll take you home," Gene paused seeing confusion and indecision on his friends face. "Look, I'll just put my gun down and then you can do the same, how about that?"

Gene slowly lowered his weapon and placed it on the ground as he watched Sam's reaction. It was a risk but a calculated one worth taking.

Sam stood, gun hanging loosely in one hand, and stared at the man in front of him, the man who called himself a friend. Why would he do that unless he was a friend? He had put his gun down and he seemed familiar somehow; strong, dependable and those eyes piercing into his soul.

"Gene I..."

A image flashed into his head without warning, Gene hitting him hard, bringing him to his knees, another image as the man before him dragged him into an office of some kind, slamming him against filing cabinets and another image as he slammed him against a wall. The pictures swam before his eyes – his head hurt and his vision became blurred as he brought the pistol up and pointed it at Gene.

"No – you hit me, you hurt me! How can you be my friend?," his fingers began to tighten on the trigger, "You left me behind!"

"Sam no!"

"Liar! You're not my friend – stop!"

Gene rushed forward towards Sam as the shot rang out.

**...to be continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews both here and on TRA – they always inspire me so here's a quick update before I get sucked into the humdrum of work again. Probably only one more chapter after this.**

**Usual disclaimers – I own nothing and no-one.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The nurse bustled around the room efficiently, tweaking medication lines, monitoring blood pressure and pulse before scribbling precise notes on the patients file. She paused to look at the man in the bed silent and unmoving; good looking fella she decided, before touching his forehead and adjusting the bandages tightly wrapped around his head. A copper too they reckoned – well they got plenty of injured coppers around here, although not usually shot by one of their own!

"You okay in there?" she muttered quietly. She always liked to talk to her patients, even if they couldn't answer back. In fact she had had some of her best conversations with the ones who couldn't reply.

"Is he okay?" Alex said.

The nurse nodded, "Still much the same," she said sympathetically. "Doctor will be doing rounds shortly…he should be able to give you a better idea."

With a last adjustment of the bed cover the nurse left the room. There were plenty of other coppers hanging around here today and the one with curly hair had caught her eye – well, you had to make the most of opportunities in this job!

Alex continued to sit by the bed, silently watching and waiting, but mostly just lost in her own thoughts and far too vivid imaginings. She watched him, willing him to open his eyes, avidly searching his face for signs of awareness and just hoping that he would open his mouth and speak to her.

It had been a couple of hours now since that nightmare on the rooftop; shots fired, blood and confusion, a frantic dash to hospital and now the interminable waiting. But most of all she felt the oppressive burden of guilt pressing down – this was all her fault.

"Come on…just speak to me…say something - anything!"

"Bols?"

She turned her head towards the door where Gene was standing holding two cups.

"Any progress?" he said as he sat down in the chair next to her.

She shook her head and took the cup he offered, "No, I was just…well, talking to him I suppose."

He nodded, "Yeah, Sam was always pretty hot on that – talking to people when they were asleep."

"Gene I'm…"

"You don't have to say it Alex."

"I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what? For saving me life?" He paused and took her hand, "you did the right thing and I for one am bloody grateful."

"You are?"

"Course I am yer silly tart! Sam was going to shoot me – no bones about it. If it wasn't for you then I could be lying here – or even worse."

Alex closed her eyes and immediately the horrific vision of Sam about to squeeze the trigger on his gun assaulted her senses again. She had literally just scrambled onto the roof when she had been confronted with the sight of Gene in mortal danger, her head still throbbing and her vision blurred. No time to think straight, no time even to shout a warning she had just reacted instinctively and pulled the trigger.

Gene squeezed her hand again, "He was armed and bloody dangerous Alex. He was going to shoot me – he could have shot you for Christ's sakes. Besides, its not like you killed him…you shot him in the thigh."

"That was just lucky Gene – I couldn't see straight."

"Well, lucky for us both then. Wasn't your fault he hit his 'ead on the way down?"

"No," she admitted.

"Well then," he took a sip of coffee, "And its not like he's in a coma or anything…he'll wake up when he's ready."

But who will wake up, Alex thought. Would it be 'Dan' the vicious armed robber? Or would it be Sam, a 21st century copper in a 20th century world? And if it was Sam – what exactly did that mean for Alex?

"I could get used it you know?" Gene said with a smile.

"What?

"You saving me…in fact, now that I think about it, the sight of you coming around the corner, eyes blazing, chest heaving, gun swinging…" he wiggled his eyebrows knowingly.

She couldn't help returning his smile as she playfully put her fingers to his lips to silence him.

"Gene you're in a hospital with a sick man lying only metres away!"

"Sam wouldn't mind me saying."

She shook her head but smiled, "Well, I'm going to find a doctor – see if I can get an update. Why don't you try talking to him and see if you can get a reaction."

Gene let out a loud sigh as Alex left the room and then turned towards the bed.

"Well," he muttered, "don't care what she says – gives me the 'orn just thinking about it, ain't that right Sammy boy."

Gene looked at Sam lying peacefully unaware of all the commotion surrounding him. For all of his joking he knew it had been a close run thing today. The look in Sam's eyes as he pointed the weapon and suddenly Gene had known he was a gonna – until Alex appeared like an avenging angel or some mythical Valkyrie riding to the rescue. Terrifying and magnificent in equal measures – he certainly wouldn't like to be at the wrong end of her anger that's for sure. Gene shifted in his seat and stretched out his long legs balancing them on the end of Sam's bed.

"So are you gonna come back then Sam? Or are we stuck with this Dan plonker? I feel like a right tit talking to you while you're asleep but…well you were quite hot on that sort of thing weren't yer? "he laughed. "You remember that time we had a fight in the hospital? Not long after you arrived from Hyde I remember – first of many fights as well," he paused slightly, memories of Sam flooding back.

"See thing is, I miss yer Sam, you daft bugger. I told you about wandering off and doing things without me but you did it anyway and look what happened? I miss yer pernickety little ways, always doing things the right way, stirring up arguments and upsetting people – but we were a good team me and you."

"Alex is a lot like you – only better looking of course," he grinned. "Think I've fallen hard for her Sam and I never thought that would happen to me, not at my age. Beaten up old copper and a posh mouthy tart – bloody miracle if it works out that's for sure but I'm doing me best not to cock it up. Might need some help though so you'd better wake up and 'elp me out a bit."

Nothing. Gene tried another angle.

"Saw Annie the other day – you should see her Sam, she gets better looking all the time. And the kiddies – they're just like you, especially little Danny. You'd hardly recognise the baby – Samantha Rose. She's gonna be a right little heart-breaker when she grows up – you'll have yer hands full there, seeing off all her boyfriends."

Gene sat up straight and leaned over, putting his own large hand over Sam's slightly smaller one.

"So that's why you've gotta come back Sam – you're missing all this and your family need yer. Bugger it, I need yer so…"

He felt Sam's hand twitch slightly.

"Sam?"

The hand twitched again in response, "Can you hear me Sam…try moving again – you can do it." Gene took hold of his hand and this time felt a definite response.

"Gene?"

"Yes, yes I'm here," he said excitedly, "can you open your eyes?"

Gene gazed intently at Sam's face, willing those eyes to open with conflicting emotions fighting for supremacy. The hope that 'his' Sam would finally return, warring with the dread and disappointment that the reappearance of 'Dan' would unleash.

Sam's hand returned the pressure as his eyes flickered open and tried to focus.

"Gene?" Sam mumbled as he finally locked onto the face in front of him.

"Yeah, it's me."

Sam licked his lips and spoke carefully, "You found me…took yer bloody time didn't yer?"

Gene smiled broadly, "Well, you know 'ow it is…so, are yer back with us then Gladys?"

"Dunno – bit confused really."

"No change there then," Gene laughed.

"So what happened, what am I doing here…in hospital?"

"That is a long, long story my friend but…"

"I couldn't find the doctor but…oh!" Alex said as she entered the room, "you're awake."

"Looks like it, "said Sam, "Sorry, do I know you – just that the memory's a bit dodgy apparently."

"Errm, Alex…Alex Drake," she stuttered as she looked for any sign that he might recognise her name.

"Ah! Gene was telling me all about you - something about a posh t…"

Gene gave Sam a gentle shove, "Don't listen to 'im petal, must be delirious or summat!"

"Oh really?" she said with amusement. She walked closer to the bed, "Do you know who you are, where you are?" _When you are?_

"Sam Tyler," he slowly offered his hand, "pleased to meet you Alex. And I presume I'm in a hospital somewhere – Manchester?"

She shook her head, "Afraid not, you're in London."

Sam wrinkled his brow and then tentatively touched his bandaged head, "This have anything to do with it?"

She nodded, "A little, but its probably better not to try and force things for a while – just let the memories come back naturally." She glanced at Gene and back to Sam, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam closed his eyes, "A robbery…Brewer and his gang…I chased them…the river," his eyes shot open.

"Alright Sam," Gene said, "You're here now."

"Nothing since then?" Alex enquired.

"Just blurred images, like some kind of dream – or a nightmare."

"That's perfectly normal given what you've been through – you should try and rest now and I'll find the doctor."

"Annie – what about Annie?"

Gene patted his arm, "She's on her way Sam."

"You'll stay…till she gets here?"

Gene nodded, "Course I will."

"I'll just go and find someone," Alex said as she left the room, immediately spotting the young nurse talking to Ray.

As the nurse hurried into Sam's room, quickly followed by several figures in white coats, Alex slumped into the nearest chair.

"You alright ma'am – d'ya want me to get the Guv?"

She shook her head, "No, no…just tired that's all – I'll be fine."

"You do look a bit peaky ma'am if you don't mind me saying," Ray said handing over a cup of water.

"Thanks Ray – it has been a bit wearing I think…all this business with Sam I mean."

"Too bloody right," he said, "So the Boss - is he back with us then?"

"If you mean does he remember who he is, then the answer is yes, or at least he remembers some of it."

"Good."

Alex raised an eyebrow, remembering how Sam had spoken about his volatile relationship with Ray.

"You missed him?"

"Don't get me wrong, he was a twonk with a pole stuck up his arse sometimes, but it were a bit boring when he err, died – until you came along that is."

"Thanks Ray – I think!"

"Ray?"

They both stood and turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Annie," Ray said as he spotted Chris escorting Annie towards them.

So this was the famous Annie!

"Is he okay?"

Ray enveloped Annie into a bear hug, "Course he is – far too stubborn isn't he? Couldn't even stay bloody dead for long."

Alex watched as Ray and Chris escorted Annie along the corridor to Sam's room. She watched as Gene came out of the room and kissed Annie's cheek, one arm about her shoulder with Ray and Chris looking on. All the old team together, she mused, surprised at the sharp flash of…what was that? Jealousy? Resentment? Envy?

She collapsed back onto the chair and leaned over, resting her head in her hands as another wave of tiredness and nausea washed over her. She didn't belong here, wasn't needed – the old team was back together and she was obviously surplus to requirements! Maybe if she just closed her eyes and clicked her heels together she would ….

"Oy, Earth calling Bollyknickers."

She opened her eyes to find herself staring at a pair of snakeskin boots and then a handsome but worried face as Gene hunkered down in front of her, obvious concern in his eyes as he raised her face to meet his.

"Alex?"

"You should be with Sam," she said quietly.

"Sam's fine – or at least he will be when we find out where he's left the rest of his brain! Besides, Annie's here now – she'll take care of him."

His thumb brushed her chin as he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers, "Couldn't have done it without you Alex…we still need you…I still need you." He stood up slowly, helping her to stand as he did so.

She smiled and brushed his cheek with her hand, "I do love you Gene, I hope you remember…"

His arms tightened around her, "I know love…you don't look so good?."

"I feel…" Her legs buckled beneath her as a searing pain shot through her head and she tried to fight wave upon wave of nausea as she fell into Gene's arms. She could feel his heartbeat, the comforting thump, thump resounding in her ears as he held her.

"Christ…Doctor…nurse..anyone!"

She could hear the rising panic in his voice and the last thing she heard before the blackness descended was the sound of the clown laughing and Gene's voice.

"Alex don't leave me!"

**...to be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here it is - the final chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews here and on TRA. And even if you read and didn't review – hope you enjoyed the ride.**

**Bit of everything in this chapter, weirdness, lots of fluff and some adult content as Gene and Alex get their act together.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The first thing Alex realised as she gradually became aware of her surroundings was that she couldn't feel any pain; no headache, no nausea, nothing. She lay with her eyes closed as she tried to decide what to do next. If she opened her eyes, the doubts would all come flooding back and she wasn't sure if she was quite ready for that yet. If she was still in 1982 then a large part of her would be heartbroken and quite possibly extremely angry. She had shot Sam Tyler and had somehow reunited Gene's old team – surely that was enough to send her back to 2008 or whatever year it was now in her 'future'.

And yet…and yet…if she had managed to leave 1982 and get back to Molly, she would still be heartbroken. How was she going to cope without him? She would have a Gene-shaped gap in her life and that gap would be impossible to fill. He was moody, pig-headed, obstinate, and yet intelligent, handsome, loyal and utterly sexy in ways she was still discovering. He was her boss, best friend and lover…her soul-mate and husband in all but name and Alex wasn't ready to open her eyes and discover she had lost him forever.

"Alex."

She was tempted to ignore the voice but it called again, more insistently this time.

"Alex, it's time to wake up now."

She recognised the voice with a start and quickly opened her eyes.

"Caroline?"

Caroline Price stretched out a hand to her daughter and smilingly helped her to her feet.

"Well you used to call me 'mum'," she laughed.

"But…" Alex looked around her but could see nothing. Apart from the woman in front of her, all she could see was white. No features or landscapes, no buildings or landmarks – not even fluffy clouds or angels – just whiteness all around. If she was dead and this was heaven then it was remarkable boring.

"Where I am?" she said cursing inwardly for being such a cliché.

Caroline took her daughter's hand and they started to walk, except that Alex couldn't actually feel the surface underneath her so they could have been floating for all she knew.

"Don't look so worried Alex, this is just a place to chat."

"But you're dead – so does that mean I'm…"

"You were always full of questions Alex, always wanting to know the answers to everything," she smiled sympathetically, "but you know, I died when you were eight years old Alex, so that's hardly a surprise. Doesn't mean I can't talk to you though…especially now."

"Why especially now?"

"It just seems like a turning point for you…maybe even a choice to be made. I'm just here to give you a few pointers," she paused and turned to her daughter, "You see my darling, things aren't as black and white as you would like them to be. The concept of time, life and even death are not as straightforward and linear as you think."

"But I don't understand mum," she said with increasing frustration, "can I go back, will I see Molly again?"

"You will see her one day, I promise but maybe not in the same time or the even same place."

"Well what sort of psychobabble-hippy crap is that?" Alex said.

Caroline smiled, "It seems DCI Hunt is starting to rub off on you in more way than one! Alex, I can't tell you everything and you'll always want to know more – you always did even when you were a little girl. All you need to know is that you are where you need to be and with the people you need to be with."

"But mum!"

They stopped walking and Caroline turned to Alex taking her into her arms and hugging her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Alex," she said as she stepped back and looked into Alex's bemused face, "You turned out just the way I imagined – intelligent, feisty and beautiful. All I'm saying to you is that you have to live in this moment of time – and I mean live it to the full. You have to stop sleepwalking and wake up to the possibilities."

"They're not just my constructs are they?"

"Did you ever really believe that Alex?"

"I wanted to believe it...so much, but now I just don't know."

"They're all just like you, just trying to figure out what to do and how to live this life. Don't waste this chance Alex," she looked off into the distance and smiled, "Now it's time for you to go back – there's a certain DCI who is very worried about you."

Alex stared around her – nothing had changed, it was still a white featureless landscape that she didn't particularly want to stay in. If she couldn't be with Molly for whatever reason, then she couldn't think of a better place or a better person to be with than the man who was waiting for her. She turned back to Caroline only to find she had disappeared.

"I love you mum," she whispered.

"I know you do darling," a disembodied voice replied, "And, I'm not so far away really – just remember, there are still things to learn, adventures to have."

_But that's what Gene said all those months ago!_ Time to rejoin the land of the living then – if that's what it truly was_._ Alex looked around, "Okay, so do I get out of here?"

She closed her eyes and tried to picture the last thing she remembered. Ah yes, the hospital, she had seen Gene reunited with all of his old team, but then she recalled the searing pain and nausea and hoped she wouldn't have to experience that again. Gene had caught her as she stumbled, his strong arms around her – yes, she could almost feel them now, hear the comforting sound of his heartbeat as he held her.

Suddenly the surface gave way beneath her and she felt herself falling, quickly picking up speed as she descended. "Gene," she muttered, "please catch me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she slowly opened her eyes again Alex realised that at least she was not in the white featureless landscape she had left behind. It was dark and quiet and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could make out shapes and images. She blinked to clear her cloudy vision and she realised she was in a hospital room, very similar to the one she had last been in with Sam and Gene. She appeared to by lying in a bed attached to some sort of drip but at least she wasn't in any pain.

She turned towards the bedside table and fumbled for the light. The small clock told her it was 11.15pm – she had been 'missing' for some time it seemed. She smiled as she looked at Gene sitting in a chair by her bed, but now resting his head on the mattress. With his ruffled hair and pouty lips, tie and jacket long since abandoned, he looked like a slightly naughty angel she decided - naughty and quite shaggable! Reaching over she stroked his hair, telling herself that she was only trying to make it tidy, but her fingers gloried in the unexpected softness as she pushed it back from his face.

"Urghhhh?" One sleepy blue eye opened and immediately locked onto hers.

"Hi," she said.

Gene sat up, flexing his shoulders to ease the cramp from the unaccustomed sleeping position.

"Sorry, must 'ave fallen asleep, " he took her hand and gently squeezed, "you feeling okay?"

"I feel...good," she said as she returned the squeeze. And she realised that she did – feel good that is. The nausea was gone and there didn't seem to be any lingering pain, but mostly she was here..with him.

He nodded towards the drip, "Must be that stuff they're feeding you." He smiled with relief as he continued to stroke her hand but then lowered his eyes, "You gave me a fright Alex...thought I'd lost you," he said as he returned his gaze to meet hers again.

"Me too – did they say what's wrong with me?"

Gene stood up and finally stretched the kinks out his his body before sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Mainly concussion and dehydration – you didn't get yer 'ead seen to from when Sam hit you earlier today...they're doing some more tests but they think that's all it is except..."

"Except what?"

"Well, errm, they asked if you were pregnant. Are you Alex?"

Alex stared open mouthed at him. Pregnant? She hadn't even thought about the possibility of becoming pregnant in 1982. Of course she was taking precautions but could she have slipped up. The effort of trying to remember the date of her last period was beyond her but she had been late before so it wouldn't be conclusive. She shook her head slightly, more to try and clear her thoughts than any denial of impending fecundity.

"I don't know Gene...I don't think so."

"Well, I can't remember the last time the red devil made an appearance... and I can usually tell days before it happens!"

"I'm not that bad!" she protested.

"Yeah right," he snorted, "I'd rather deal with Genghis Khan on a bad day, than you with the decorators in," he wiggled his eyebrows playfully before becoming serious again. "Would you be upset...if you were that is."

"No, I don't honestly think I would be upset, even though I hadn't exactly planned it – what about you Gene...what would you think?"

Gene thought carefully before answering. The last few hours when Alex had been unconscious had been a nightmare – he was sure he was going to lose her! But once the doctors had confirmed that she was in no danger it had given him a chance to think about the last few weeks and how close they had become. One thing he hadn't reckoned on though was a baby – at his age! Still, hardly surprising given the incessant shagging – maybe a tricky little bugger had got past her defences and hit the jackpot.

"To be honest Alex, I always thought I was too selfish to have kids, but now I realise that maybe I just didn't have the right woman," He looked at her intently as he moved the soft curls away from her face and brushed her chin with his thumb, "I love you Alex, and if you are having our baby then...I couldn't be more pleased." He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

She stroked his cheek as they broke apart, "I might not be...we don't know yet."

"Pregnant or not pregnant – I'm not going anywhere love...gonna be right here," he stood up, "now shove over."

"What?"

He gestured at he to move across the bed and sat down next to her, "It's late and I'm not leaving you here by yourself so make room - Matron won't mind!"

"Do they still have Matrons," Alex wondered aloud as Gene started to make himself comfortable next to her, spooning himself around her body.

"Course they do...well, she looked like Hattie Jacques anyway," he snorted.

"Why won't she mind?"

Gene snuggled closer, his arm looping around her waist, his lips finding her neck, "Well, she was gonna chuck me out so I, well I told her I was yer husband."

Alex sighed deeply, "Go to sleep Gene." She had just started to drift when she heard his voice again.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"You won't leave will you?"

She thought for a while and remembered what her mother had tried to tell her. She put her hand over his and their fingers entwined, "No, I don't think I will, but if I do...will you come with me?"

Gene smiled in the darkness and huddled closer, "Course I'll come, you don't think you're gonna get away from me that easy do yer?"

She felt the rumble of laughter in his chest as he pressed closer, his hand on her waist as he he kissed the side of her neck

"You do realise, " he whispered as his hand began to wander, "that you've got nothing on under that hospital gown?"

"We're in a hospital Gene! I'm a sick woman!" she laughed.

"Excuses, excuses," he muttered as his hands easily slipped under the gown to find soft, warm flesh. His fingers brushed a nipple and it sprang readily to life under his touch.

Alex moaned as her body responded to his delicate ministrations, betraying her common sense and restraint. Well, she felt fine and what better way to celebrate being alive?

"Lock the door Gene," she whispered seductively.

"Yes!" Gene hurriedly leapt from the bed and turned the lock on the door. Matron would have to wait.

And you're doing all the work," she said as he resumed his position behind her.

"Don't I always?" he snarked as one hand brushed aside the hair from her neck, as his other hand once again found her nipple, caressing it into pert awareness.

"Be careful Gene, or I just might withdraw your 'medication'."

"No, don't do that," he begged, "I'll be good, in fact..." he started to nibble the side of her neck, "I'll be very good indeed."

Alex abandoned herself to the onslaught of pleasurable sensations that assaulted her as his hands wandered over her body. She was helpless under his touch as he brought both nipples to a peak before transferring his attentions elsewhere. His hand traced a line from nipple to belly button causing her to shiver in anticipation. She had no control, could really touch no part of him in this position, especially given that he was still wearing shirt and trousers. She contented herself in reaching back and stroking his trousered thigh but it really was no compensation for the sensation of flesh upon flesh.

His fingers completed their journey as they found soft, curly hair. She parted her thighs in anticipation and to allow him the greatest access as his stroked her now wet folds. She could feel the outline of his cock as he pressed against her rhythmically, matching the magic stroke of his fingers as he teased and tortured.

"Please...more," she sighed, thrust her hips against his fingers.

Gene happily obliged, plunging deep into her wetness as he brushed her clit with his thumb, kissing her neck and grinding himself against her. "Want you Alex...love you so much." He unzipped his trousers and quickly positioned himself and thrust into her, his fingers moving to her clit.

Alex moaned with delight – it may not be 'hot monkey sex' in this position but it felt so sensual and gently erotic. They continued to rock against each other, increasing the tempo as she leaned back into him and let him set the pace. She could feel herself slipping into heavenly ecstasy but she wanted more – she wanted flesh! She gently placed her hand over his.

"No, I want more – I want to touch you so much."

Gene knew immediately what she was suggesting and they disentangled themselves. She wriggled around to face him, carefully moving the drip that she was still attached to. As soon as they were face to face Alex pressed herself to him, her hands moving to the buttons of his shirt as her mouth descended on his, greedily sucking and nipping, their tongues meeting in mutual passion.

She hooked one leg over his hip and Gene pressed forward once more, teasing at her entrance until she lost patience and thrust her hips forward to meet his, his cock plunging into her silky wetness. Her fingers had made short work of the buttons on his shirt and her hands now greedily roamed his chest, feeling his strong heartbeat, appreciating every contour, every muscle and sinew lying beneath the soft skin.

She reached down in between their bodies and felt the connection between them. He pulled back slightly into her hands and moaned afresh at the sensation of her hand upon his firm erection.

"Can't wait Alex...need you."

He surged back into her silky depths as Alex met him thrust for thrust, more urgent now until he felt her start to clamp around him, her breathing shallow as she clung to him helpless as the wave of pleasure broke around her. Grabbing her peachy buttocks and dragging her against him, he thrust erratically as his climax overtook him, spilling into her and collapsing into her arms.

As they lay together contentedly, Gene's fingers brushed over her flat stomach wondering if indeed she was pregnant. Well, if she hadn't been pregnant before he hoped she was now – it would only be fitting really, conceiving a baby in hospital. He smiled to himself and let his eyelids droop and his mind wander until sleep finally overtook him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks later they found themselves standing in the middle of a large lounge in a three bedroom house near Southwark Park, the very place where Gene had found himself a few weeks ago. He had thought it a nice area then and Alex had agreed, muttering something about Rotherhithe being an up and coming area.

"So, what d'ya think then? Like it?"

Alex wandered into the kitchen with Gene following closely. The estate agent had made herself scarce for a moment for which Alex was grateful. They had seen about a dozen places in just as many areas of London until they had finally narrowed down their search for a place of their own.

"I like it, " she decided.

"You do? Well thank Christ for that."

"Yes, but do you like it Gene? It's all very well me liking it but its going to be your home too."

He wandered over to her, wrapping his arms around her, "I like it Alex. It's fairly quiet, its comfortable, got a nice little garden and more importantly a space for the Quattro."

"Ah, as long as the car is happy then," she mocked, "Can we afford it though?"

He nodded, "Well, needs a bit of work doing to it so I reckon we can haggle on the price and we both get housing allowance so...yeah, we can afford it."

She hugged him, "Then this is it, this is the place."

They kissed and placed a seal on the deal, "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make you happy Bolly, you know that? I'll take care of you and our children." His hand wandered over her still flat belly.

"Children! Give me a chance would you – I've only just gotten used to the idea of this one."

"Well," he whispered seductively in her ear, "just the idea of you pregnant, barefoot and in the kitchen...makes me quite 'orny."

She laughed, "Pregnant yes – barefoot and in the kitchen? In your dreams Hunt."

They wandered out into the garden where a small table and chairs had been placed. Alex looked around and envisaged some decking and large feature plants. Bit of work and it would be a lovely place to sit in the evening.

"Did you talk to Sam today?" she asked

"Yeah, he's doing fine. Still talking to that counsellor about it all and still can't remember much before the accident but he seems fine in himself. Talking about going back to work soon."

She touched his hand, "It's bound to take time and you know he may never remember it all."

He nodded, "I know – I'm just glad he's alive that's all. He might be in Manchester now but at least I know he's there and he's got Annie and the kids – he'll be fine."

Alex nodded. In the weeks since Sam had recovered some of his memories, he had undergone intensive counselling as well has having to deal with his former addiction to benziodiazapines, but he seemed to be getting there slowly. He hadn't given any hint that he knew her or recognised her name from their previous contact and she wasn't sure that he would ever remember. Maybe that was for the best.

"Choices," Gene said.

"Pardon?"

"All comes down to choices you see," he said as he took her hand, "Couple of weeks ago I had a weird dream – seems I had to make a choice between you and Sam."

"But it was just a dream!"

"Yeah, maybe – but I still made the choice. There was a moment – when Sam had his gun to your head...well, I made my choice then Alex – I would 'ave shot him to save you."

She wandered around to his side of the table and perched on his lap, kissing him tenderly, "Thank you – but you know I would never ask you to make that choice don't you?"

He nodded silently, simply rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Well I made a choice too you know?"

"You did?" he said.

"Absolutely," she replied, "I've decided to live in this moment, this wonderful moment, with you Gene. I have no doubts about the reason I'm here – that reason is you."

"Right," he said standing up and tipping her off his knee, "lets get this party started."

"Where are you going now?"

"We need to check out the main bedroom again – just to make sure," he winked as he led her upstairs.

She laughed. She may be unsure about many things, including whether she would ever see Molly again, but one thing she was sure was that life with Gene Hunt would never be dull.

**THE END**

_And that's it folks - am resting my Gene and Alex muse for the moment and my next fic will be Cranford based. I hope any Mr Carter fans will tune in._

_Mrs H._


End file.
